Imprints
by megladon1616
Summary: I came to Jurassic World 2 years ago with a plan to imprint on a Tyrannosarus Rex. What I didn't plan, was to imprint on the Velociraptor alpha, AKA Owen Grady. Then, the idiot scientists in the lab made my life a lot harder by genetically engineering a dinosaur, the Indominous-Rex, believing it would be a gift from God. HA! More like a present from Satan.
1. Chapter 1

**Just in case no one reads the stuff at the bottom. I loved all your reviews, but when I went and reread my first chapter, I noticed it was the rough draft and not my actual chapter. So I'm just replacing it with the real one. ^-^**

 **~MAY 3rd, 2013 - 2:44 P.M.~**

I stared at the ginger in front of me. Her jacket and skirt were white and pristine as ever. Her hair was beautiful and well kept. And her make-up was flawless. She would've been pretty if she didn't have that 'I'm-better-than-you-in-every-way' air around her. It kinda makes me not like her.

Or it could be she just proposed a suicide mission of a job for me.

"I think I just misheard you. What do you want me to do?" I asked, trying to clarify what I just heard.

She shifted in her feet, looking quite uncomfortable. "Look, Miss Ender."

"Just Kellee." I said, my annoyance getting the best of me.

She didn't listen however. "Miss Ender, I know it sounds crazy, but I believe you'll be best for the job. I've read all your files. You are highly qualified. And-" I stopped her there.

"Ms. Dearing." My tone warned her to shut up and listen. "You called me and asked if I could look after an asset. You said the job was safe and all that bullshit. Looking after a fucking Tyrannosaurus Rex doesn't sound safe at all!" I said harshly.

She cast her eyes down. "I know, I know. But it's only just an egg. Once the asset hatches, it'll more than likely look at you as it's caretaker. Especially if you're there once it hatches, which should be in maybe about a week."

Even in heels, she's shorter than me. She's about 5'6 with them on and I'm 5'9 naturally. So, I had to glare down into her green eyes with my dark brown ones. "What makes you think I know how to care for her, let alone train her?"

She straightened herself, going back to professional mode. "I've read your files. You've trained quite a few dangerous animal species. I've even seen footage. You seem to control them with ease. You should be able to handle this asset." She looked me in the eyes defiantly.

"First off, she may be a dinosaur but she's still an animal. So stop calling her an asset. Secondly, I don't control them. It's mutual respect. A relationship if you will. And thirdly, you're argument is invalid. None of the animals were over 40 feet tall with millions of years of instinct to kill." I turned away from her and walked into my kitchen, but of course she followed me.

"Look. I know it'll be hard for you, it's a little different from what you're used to." I snorted at that. A little different? "But you'll always be safe. We have ACU prepared to shoot heavy doses of anesthetic. Plus this job comes with many, and I mean many benefits. Such as no need to pay for housing or electricity or water. No bills basically! We will transport everything you want there for free. There is a high pay grade, especially for you. Access to the whole park and 2 week paid vacation per year. There are many more that are listed your contract."

Damn this woman!

I was so losing this conversation. My resolve was crumbling down and I was giving in. This fucking sucked. Apart of me, like 10%, thought it was insane. The other 90%, thought it as an awesome challenge. One that I actually wanted to do.

But my rational side kept kicking in. And I couldn't give her an answer with her breathing down my neck. "I need time to think. Please, just go and I'll call you with my answer later." I didn't ask, I demanded.

"Ok. I look forward to hearing your answer." And with that, Ms. Dearing left me to ponder her words.

 **~TIME SKIP~**

I didn't even last 24 hours before I called the manipulative bitch, telling her I'd take the job. No matter how many times I attempted to deny it, I wanted the job. I had stayed up until four in the morning, just contemplating what to do.

And by five, I called her.

She was very happy with my answer and told me we'd need to leave tomorrow at about seven in the morning. Which gave me roughly twenty-four hours to pack all my shit. Of course I'd pack essentials only, everything else I'd just have to give away.

I cleaned my apartment out. Throwing away anything that wasn't needed. I really packed my clothes and shoes, make-up and toiletries, bedding and kitchen supplies, then of course, my books and electronics (with the exception of my television). By 8 o'clock that evening, I was packed and ready.

At least I hope I'm ready.

 **~TIME SKIP~**

When we left airport, we left in some fancy jet that got us there in half the time it would any other airway travel. We ended up landing in San Jose, Costa Rica then taking a helicopter to Isla Nublar. It was a small quite a large island, covered in green foliage with spots where buildings were set.

"Welcome to Isla Nublar." Claire said into the headset. "It now features a fully functioning dinosaur theme park, Jurassic World, as originally envisioned by John Hammond. This new park is owned Simon Masrani, the man who owns Patel Cooperations."

"Interesting." I said blandly, then asked, "Does Mr. Masrani know I'm coming in today?"

I immediately regretted asking such a stupid question. "Of course he does. In fact, he actually hand picked you. After doing a bit of research, he believes you were the next best choice." Claire said.

"Next best? I thought I was the only one. Did he have someon- dear god!" I gripped my arm rest as we hit a bit of turbulence while descending.

My little freak out session didn't faze Claire, however. She went and started to explain, "Yes, you were are only choice seeing as the original person already works at the park. Owen Grady, he cares for the Velociraptors." She paused for a second before saying, "It's actually funny, because it's highly probable that you two will be working together in the future."

We then lapsed back into silence, neither of us having anything to say. I honestly didn't mind it. I'd rather save my breath than say something stupid.

After about 15 minutes, we finally landed on a giant helipad. I stepped off the helicopter and followed Claire to a jeep with a giant, blue 'JURASSIC WORLD' logo painted on the doors and hood. One man in a suit sat in the driver seat, and another man in a suit waited by the doors. "Hello Ms. Dearing. Miss Ender. Let me take your bags."

He took Claire's bags and gently set them in the back then took my bags and basically threw them in the back. "Thanks." I bit out, just a little bit annoyed.

Ms. Dearing turned to me. "Now, Miss Ender, welcome to Jurassic World." I wonder how many people she's said that to. "We are going to take you to your house-" she was interrupted by her phone. She whipped that bad boy out answered with a professional, "Dearing."

I honestly didn't pay attention to the conversation. My surroundings were more captivating. Bugs swarmed the humid afternoon air and a slight breeze swayed the leaves on the trees. I could hear different animals and creatures calling out. This place was actually beautiful.

I snapped out of my thoughts when Claire turned to me with an apologetic expression (that was clearly faked). "Sorry, we're going to have to go to the lab to see how the egg is coming along. Apparently there was a spike in it's activity and it hit the shell. We need you to be there when it hatches. That way it can-" I had to cut her off.

"Imprint on me and vice versa. Yeah, I know. It'll most likely respond better to the first person or sees or smells. You already told me that yesterday."

She gave me a tight smile. "Yes. Exactly." She then turned on her heel and got into the passenger side. I guess I had to settle for the back...

 **~TIME SKIP~**

We finally arrived at the genetics lab. And when I walked in, I felt the chills. Not because it felt like it was -40° in there, no. I did not like the feeling of the place. It was almost sinister. And the people in it even more so.

Example A: Henry Wu. Head of the lab and genius scientist behind it all. He literally gave me a serial killer vibe. He had this smile, like he could murder you while smiling that smile. He made me want to live with Claire rather than be around him.

Yeah. He was that bad.

But I faked a smile and went through the introduction.

Wu grabbed my hand and shook it."Hello Ms. Ender. I'm more than happy to know you'll be working with us and the Tyrannosaurus Rex." Scratch that, he gives me a rapist vibe.

"Likewise." I said as I extracted my hand from his.

After all that was over, thankfully, we walked to the incubator that held the Tyrannosaurus Rex egg. And it was surprisingly small. I though it would be the size of a mini fridge.

Nope. It was about the size of a football. If not smaller. I actually wanted to hold because it was so cute but had a feeling that wouldn't go so well with the people around me.

I love how one moment I thought this was a suicide mission. Then the next, I'm wanting to see the baby already. Jesus, I'm an idiot.

"It's vitals are doing incredible. Heart rate is normal and no deformities have occurred. Earlier, it must have been an impulse because it still hasn't hatched. But it should be ready in the next couple of days." Wu said with his creepy smile. "It should be about forty feet tall when fully grown and be quite impressive."

"Mmhmm." I hummed while nodding my head. "Are you going to call me when she does start to hatch?" I asked.

Claire nodded. "Yes. We'll most likely come and retrieve you from wherever you are."

"Oh. How reassuring." I said sarcastically.

She nodded again, not picking up on my sarcasm. "Yes. Nothing to worry about." She then turned to me. "Well, now it's time to show you to your housing." Who uses the word housing? Just say house!

"Goodbye Mr. Wu." I said.

"Goodbye, Miss Ender." With that creepy smile again! Ugh! He needs to stop those.

Claire then proceeded to drag me out of the lab and back into the jeep. We then drove for another 15 minutes before coming to a small bungalow that sat next to the lake and in front of a huge cluster of trees.

As I exited the jeep, I noticed the area around me seemed to be deserted. I turned to Claire. "Do I have neighbors?"

She shook her head. "No. Sorry. The closest person is about a mile away. But don't worry, you're only 10 minutes away from your asset's paddock."

"Dinosaur." I mumbled under my breath.

Claire didn't hear me. "But here's your new home. It has electricity, wireless internet connection, indoor plumbing, working water, one large bedroom with walk in closet and queen sized bed, one bathroom, one decent sized kitchen with working appliances, and a huge den with a couch and television." She then proceeded to hand me a set of keys.

"What are these all to?" I asked.

"This one is to your house. This is a spare to the house. I suggest you hide that. This one is to your asset's paddock door, this one is your mailbox key and this one is to the recreational room." She said this all in one breath. Don't ask me how. I have no clue.

"Ok then." There was an awkward moment of silence, neither of us thinking of anything to say.

Or at least, I didn't have anything to say. Claire did though. "You're transportation is being delivered soon. Most likely in the next hour or so."

"Really?" I asked happily. She nodded her head. "Sweet!"

"Yes. I'll most likely have your guide bring it to you."

That stopped my little party short. "Guide? As in tour guide?"

"In a sense, yes. But they'll just show you places you need to know about." Claire said.

"Oh." I had a slight scowl. "I guess that's good. That way I won't get lost on the roads."

"Yes. Word of advice, do stay on the roads. We've had people get lost trying to create shortcuts. There are streets, albeit they are dirt and a bit rocky, but still streets." I nodded my head. She then nervously wiped her hands on her skirt, then said, "Well, I better get going. I probably have a ton of paperwork to do. And I bet you want to inspect your new house."

I nodded my head again, faking a smile. "Oh yeah! You bet I do." I said. The two men already dumped my stuff on the porch. "I also got some unpacking to do."

"Yes you do. Well, um, goodbye. Contact me if you need anything. And if I don't answer call control and leave a message."

I nodded my head. "Ok." She then turned around and got into the jeep. After it backed out of the clearing, it sped off, leaving dust.

I waited until I couldn't see it anymore before entering my bungalow. As I entered the little house, I noticed Claire's words rang true. The there was quite a bit of space on the inside. It was nice, I guess.

Sighing, I kicked my bags into the house. I started unpacking my things. First my kitchen equipment. Next my bathroom supplies. I got halfway done with the bedroom when I heard a series of knocks come from the front door.

I answered the door, expecting to see Claire. But who I saw definitely wasn't Claire.

"Hi."

 **~END OF CHAPTER ~**

 **So I realized I put up the rough draft and not the actual chapter I wanted. OOPS! Sorry folks. :P**

 **Anyway, REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to** ** _Barbie on Crutches, Angelina1993, Ayame Shinu, Monkeyface-fan1, Katthekiller666 (creative name btw), My Lord Doctor6735, NicoleR85 and The Dreamer17_** **for reviewing! You all rock! :)**

 **~PREVIOUSLY~**

 _Sighing, I kicked my bags into the house. I started unpacking my things. First my kitchen equipment. Next my bathroom supplies. I got halfway done with the bedroom when I heard a series of knocks come from the front door._

 _I answered the door, expecting to see Claire. But who I saw definitely wasn't Claire._

 _"Hi."_

 **~MAY 4th, 2013 - 4:09 P.M.~**

"Hi." The girl -no- woman in front of me said.

She was about 5'6" and was very fit. She had blonde hair that was straight and glossy, resting a little under her boobs. Her eyes were a popping blue mixed with green and her cheeks were adorned with freckles. She had a radiant smile and plump, pink lips. All together, she was fucking gorgeous.

Realizing I was being rude, I stuck my hand out. "Hi. I'm Kellee Ender."

She shook my hand. "Nice to meet you Miss Ender. I'm Elizabeth Carter. But please, call me Lizzy."

"Then call me Kellee. No need for formal crap." I said with a smile. "So what brings you out to this bungalow?"

"Oh, yeah. I'm here because Ms. Dearing has asked me to be your guide. And, I have a pretty nice package for you." I nearly squealed.

"Is it what I think it is?" I asked excitedly.

She chuckled. "If you're thinking a 2010 Suzuki Motorcycle, then yes." She produced my keys which I quickly snatched out of her hand. I then maneuvered around her and ran down my front steps, immediately seeing my black beauty.

"God, she's gorgeous." I said dreamily.

Lizzy chuckled. "That she is. I can't believe you got it here."

I smirked at her. "Being the future caretaker of a T-Rex has benefits I suppose."

Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped open. "You're training the T-Rex? I knew we were getting someone new, but not to train a friggin' tyrannosarus rex!"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I thought it was really insane at first, but now it's actually exciting."

"Wow. You've got balls." She said with a chuckle. "Anyway, are you ready to go see the island or do you still need a little?"

"Yeah. Give me a few minutes to change though." She nodded and I ran back into the bungalow.

I swapped my jeans and blouse for some black shorts and a gray tank top. I threw on some black combat boots and pulled my dark brown hair out of it's ponytail, letting it set down at my waist. With that, I was ready to go and ride my baby.

I smiled wickedly at the thought.

Walking back outside, I saw Lizzy leaning against a muddy truck. She didn't seem to really like the truck. So I thought I'd offer her a little deal. "How about we ride my girl? That way you can explain to me which street is which instead of me following you."

Her eyes lit up. "Really?" I nodded. "Totally! Let's do it."

I gave her the helmet, seeing as I never wear it. I sat down and she had to sit on the tail awkwardly. My baby wasn't really a two seater girl, but we made it work.

Once we got situated, I started her up. And oh man, she purred like a kitten. I almost moaned from the way she revved. God, I love her so much.

"Ready?" I asked Lizzy. She nodded, looking pretty excited. With that, I kicked the kick stand up and we went zooming down the dirt road, leaving a trail of dust in our wake.

 **~TIME SKIP~**

Well, first Lizzy showed me how to get to Paddock Nine, which was wear my T-Rex would be. After we left there, she showed me how to get to the main building, which was 5 minutes away from my paddock. After that, she showed me where the monorails were and where each different one led to. Then, after seeing everything I really needed to know, we just drove around. She pointed out rides, stores, cafes, restaurants, a club and bar, different paddocks and so on.

After half an hour of cruising, we decided to stop at a small cafe and grab a cup if coffee, or in my case, tea.

We placed our orders, paid, then sat at a table outside. There was nothing really big to talk about, so we just made small talk.

"So what's your job here?" I asked Lizzy, seeing as I had no clue what she did.

She perked up. "I'm the Herbivore Doctor. I can help carnivores but I mainly focus of herbivores. I like their beauty. How they are so peaceful and graceful. There very gorgeous." She seemed to really enjoy her job, the smile on her face confirming it.

"Nice. Got a favorite dinosaur?" I took a sip of my tea. Never could resist a cup of green tea.

She tapped her cup and made a humming sound, evidently trying to think of one. Finally, she said, "I know I'm a Herbivore doctor, but I've always found pterodactyls amazing." I raised my eyebrows at that.

"Oh?" I set my cup down, my interest peaked. "I pictured you as brachiosaurus kind of person. Why the interest in the winged dinosaurs?"

She smiled shyly. "I like the way they look. They have such long beaks and long wings. I don't know, I've just always thought they were cool."

"But you didn't work with them?"

She shook her head. "Hell no. They are amazing but they are deadly. Plus, I've always had a knack for the medical ways." She said with a small smile.

I nodded my head. "I feel you. I'm nervous as hell to work with a T-Rex."

"I bet." She agreed. Then asked, "So what's your favorite dino?"

I immediately said, "The mosasaur." She raised an eyebrow. How do people do that? "I like water creatures. The mosasaur has an unique structure that led to the sharks we have today."

She smiled. "Well, the park has a mosasaur attraction. We can go see it after this."

I almost released a screan, but managed to contain it. I settled with saying, "Fuck yes."

She just chuckled and drank her coffee.

 **~TIME SKIP~**

To say the mosasaur was amazing is an understatement. The thing was a Goddess! She was 2 years old, had 88 teeth and was named Nellie, after the lochness monster.

When Lizzy and I had sat down in the bleachers, we were handed blue ponchos. But Lizzy told me not to bother because they never worked. At first, I was really confused.

Then, Nellie jumped out and bit into a great white shark. She then slammed her head down into the water, sending a huge wave of water over us. We got soaked from head to toe.

And it was AWESOME!

I wouldn't shut up about how cool it was, even on our way back to my bungalow. I just couldn't get over how amazing it was.

By the time we reached my new little home, it was about 8 o'clock and I was breathless. All Lizzy could do was laugh at me. Apparently not having oxygen in my body is a real crackup.

"God, you're hilarious. I really like you." She said with a smile. "We need to hang out again."

I nodded in agreement. Then barely managed to pant out, "Ditto."

She just laughed some more

Finally, I was able to breath again and finish a sentence without losing a lung of air. "What do you have in mind?"

She smiled at me. "How about tomorrow night? It's club night for all the employees here. We get free drinks and basically get hammered and dance. And that way you can meet a few people we work with."

"Seems fun! Let's do it!" I said with a huge smile. "What time?"

"The club closes at 9 for public so usually it starts at 10 and last until 1 or 2 in the morning. That ok with you?"

I gave her a big smile. "Hell ya!"

She gave me a huge smile in return. "Alrighty then. It's settled. I can pick you up at 8:30-ish. Ok?"

"You got it."

We swapped numbers before saying our goodbyes and goodnights, then went separate ways. She got into her truck and drove away. I went inside the house and got ready for bed.

I actually made myself a sandwich first called my best friend Karli. She lives in Chicago with her girlfriend, Kellie. "Hey-o Karli-o."

She chuckled. _"Hey loser. How was your day there?"_

"Not too bad actually. I met a woman named Lizzy, she's really sweet and basically my best friend here. God knows people here are weird."

I heard her something shift in the background. "What do you mean they're weird?"

"This island is full of wackos." She chuckled. "Seriously! The head scientist reminds me of a rapist or serial killer. Claire has a stick up her ass. Her agents are like robots and some people look like they could be cannibals." I huffed, quite annoyed that she was full out laughing now. "I'm gonna hang up."

 _"No! Don't. I'll stop."_ She said while laughing. After a few seconds she finally calmed down. _"Sorry. But it sounds like you hate your job already."_

"No. Actually, my job sounds really fun. I just don't like people." I said with a shrug.

I could practically see her eyes rolling. _"That still hasn't changed at least."_ Now it was my turn to roll my eyes.

"Hardy har har." I laughed sarcastically. "Anyway, I got to go. I have things to do tomorrow and I still need to shower."

 _"Mmk."_ I heard a door slam in the background. _"Ooh. Kellie just got home. Got to go! Bye!"_

"Later." With that, I hung up.

I then took a shower, and may or may not sang a little bit. Don't judge me! Anyway, after the shower, I put my pajamas on, brushed my teeth and laid on my my bed.

And had a long, nice sleep...

SIKE! I got woken up at 2:43 in the fucking morning. Why? How?

Well, my phone went off, waking me from my slumber. I clumsily grabbed it and answered the call, not looking at the caller I.D. "Hello?" I asked groggily

 _"Miss Ender. It's Claire."_

I immediately woke up with the tone in her voice. "What is it? What's happened?"

 _"It's hatching."_

 **~END OF CHAPTER~**

 **A cliffhanger! I'm evil, I know. ^-^**

 **Leave your thoughts in the** ** _REVIEWS_** **please! Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the amazing reviews!**

 **ENJOY! ;)**

 ** _~PREVIOUSLY~_**

 _"Miss Ender. It's Claire."_

 _I immediately woke up with the tone in her voice. "What is it? What's happened?"_

 _"It's hatching."_

 **~MAY 5th, 2013 - 2:44 A.M.~**

"What?!" I nearly yelled.

"The asset is hatching." She said in a rushed tone. "It's already created fissure in the shell of the egg. We need you here now. I'm sending Alfred to come get you, he should be there in a few minutes."

"Shit." I mumbled as I looked down at my pajamas. "Ok."

"Don't dottle Miss Ender." With that she hung up. Rude much?

I threw my phone down and scrambled out of my bed. I tripped over to my suitcase and was barely able to put my bra on when someone started to bang on my front door. So much for getting to change out of my pajamas.

I ran over and opened front door just to see a bald security guard who looked like he was done with life. "Miss Ender. We need to go. Now."

"Ok." We walked briskly to an old looking truck and I cringed when I saw my reflection in the dirty window. My hair wasn't brushed and was sticking in every directions. I had no make up on and there was a slight darkness under my eyes. All together, I looked shit.

Groaning, I got into the passenger side and slammed the door. This was so unfair. And stupid. Why couldn't she decide to pop out later? Why now?

My thoughts were interrupted when Grandpa Alfy peeled the hell out of the clearing and down the road. I nearly had a heart attack every time we'd turn a corner. With the speed we were going, I was afraid we were going to flip. What should've been a 15 minute drive turned into a 7 minute ride.

When we stopped outside the lab, I basically threw myself out of the truck and praised the ground. Who knew an old dude could drive so recklessly? Dear fucking god!

"Miss Ender, please follow me. Quickly now." Alfred said, walking briskly inside. I picked myself up off the ground and jogged after him. We made it into the lab a few seconds later where an anxious Claire waited for us.

"Thank you, Mr. Don. You're dismissed." She said, waving him away. She went to say something to me, but apparently changed her sentence when she saw my long sleeved, neon green TMNT shirt and camo shorts. "Miss Ender, what are you wearing?"

I shifted on my feet, a little uncomfortable and quite annoyed by the question. "Pajamas. Most people wear them when they sleep." I bit out, noticing her clean white jacket and white skirt.

"Oh." She said with a nod. "Well, sorry for waking you this early, but it's an emergency. We need to get you in the incubator room now. Follow me, please."

We walked towards the room, but before we got in there, Claire did 180. "Before we enter, we need you to step into the decontamination pod." She said, gesturing toward a little shower looking stall.

"Why?"

"To make sure you don't have any diseases or bacteria on you." When I went to protest, she said, "It's not about your sake as much as it is the asset's sake."

Mr. Wu decided to come in right then. "Exactly. The asset is just a baby. So it's immune system isn't strong just yet."

I just nodded my head and stepped into the stall. The door closed and I heard a voice say, "Door sealed. Decontamination process beginning."

And I suddenly felt like I was taking a swim in the Atlantic Ocean. I felt frozen as a motherfucker. Then, I felt the fucking Saharah Desert Winds on my body. What the hell is this?

"Decontamination process completed. Door opening."

I walked out of there, feeling quite ticked off. "What was that?" I growled.

"That was the decontamination process." Wu said with that stupid smile. "It sprays you with a gas that freezes any bacteria or viruses, releases a gas that burns then off. A quick and simple process." I'm pretty sure my eye was twitching.

Claire saved him from my verbal assault when she cleared her throat. "Alright. Now that you're decontaminated, we can take you into the incubation room. Please hurry."

We all walked, more like jogged, to the incubation room. And when we got there, I saw a little foot or hand sticking out of the side. It was wiggling and pushing around, cracking more pieces off.

"Go on ahead and step in the room. We've cleared it out so that it'll just be you in there. We don't want to confuse it with different scents." Wu said.

I suddenly felt nervous and anxious. "Ok. Alrighty then. I'll just go in there. Oh yeah." I may have been hesitating just a bit.

"Don't worry. You'll be fine." Claire assured me.

I nodded and stepped into the room, the door automatically slammed closed behind me. That definitely didn't make my nerves worse. Not at all. Not one b-

A little mewl came from the egg, catching my attention. There was now a little snout sticking out of a hole in the egg. She seemed to be sniffing the air. Did that mean she was sniffing me?

"Remember." A voice that sounded like Wu's came over an intercom, scaring the baby. "You need to care for her as soon as she breaks through the egg. There are towels and a sink in the corner. Just go from there."

I gave a shaky but determined, "Ok."

Another mewl came from the girl in the egg. This time, I saw two tiny legs sticking out from the bottom of the shell. I immediately shot into action.

I grabbed a small bucket and poured water into it, making sure it was nice and hot. I then threw a soft rag in the bucket and a towel on my shoulder. When I turned around, I saw a tiny, golden eye staring at me.

I walked over and sat the bucket on the medical table, which was conveniently next to the incubator. The little baby was now fully out of the egg and trying to stand. But every time she fell, she'd make a pathetic mewling noise. She started to make a sound equivalent to crying when she realized standing was near impossible at the moment.

I took the rag out of the bucket and gently started to wipe her down, getting all the embryotic fluids off her. She stopped crying when she felt the warm rag on her, the heat comforting her.

After the fluids were all wiped off, I took the giant towel and wrapped her body in it. She started to whine again but I stopped her. "Hush hush. No need to cry. I have you." I said in a gentle whisper, rocking her lightly in my arms. "You're fine."

She turned her head to look at me, her golden eye meeting my brown ones. In that moment, I knew I'd take care of her. Even when she was 40 feet tall and able to kill me. I'd be there no matter what.

She mewled and closed her eyes, snuggling her melon sized head closer to my warmth. I couldn't help but study her for a moment. Her skin was a dark brown. She had to tiny arms and two big feet. Her tail was a little smaller than the length of her body. She was cute.

She was perfect.

The moment was ruined when I heard the door open and two people came in. Since my back was turned to them, my guess was it was Claire and Wu. My guess was correct when I heard Wu speak.

"She seems to like you. That's great! It'll be easier to control her that way." I had to roll my eyes at that. Control. Bullshit. "Now, follow us so we can take her to get her shots and paperwork all done."

It took me a moment to register that this was going to take awhile. Fuck.

 **~TIME SKIP ~**

It took us 8 fucking hours to complete everything. Her shots. Her paperwork. Her measurements. More of her paperwork. Checked her vitals. Even more paperwork! Then finally, we fed her. It took her an hour to sniff the meat before she finally dug in.

She was a healthy 12 pounds and 3 ounces and 13 inches long. Her eye sight was perfect, considering she was a T-Rex. Her motor functions seemed perfectly normal and no oddballs were found. She was nice and healthy.

Then I got to name her.

And people may call it unoriginal, but I decided to name her Rexy. It just fit perfectly. She was perfect.

After Rexy ate, she was put into a mini-paddock. But it was damn near impossible to get her to sleep. Or let me leave. She would start crying as soon as I put her down. Finally, after an hour and a half of her fighting us, she fell asleep. And I now I'm going home!

I'm so tired that I could lay on spikes and sleep like a baby. It surprised me that I managed to stay awake in the car. I was so sleepy. But Claire seemed to be wide awake. She wouldn't shut up about how glad she was that Rexy bonded with me and vice versa. I don't know her secret, but I'd love to know it.

After they dropped me off and drove away, I went inside and didn't bother to even to go to my bedroom. I laid on the couch and was out in a matter of seconds.

 **~TIME SKIP ~**

I woke up with a groan. I don't know how I managed to get on the coffee table, but I honestly don't care. "What time is it?" I asked no one in particular. With effort I didn't want to use, I grabbed my phone and checked the time. I nearly had a heart attack.

"6:24?! Shit!" I scrambled off the table and ran to the bathroom, shedding my clothes on the way. I had to get ready to go to the club with Lizzy!

I was in the shower about 5 minutes (I managed to shave and wash) before I jumped out. I wrapped my robe around me and plugged in my blow dryer. Another 20 minutes later, my hair was dried. I had to wait for my curling iron to heat up before I could curl my hair, so I went and got dressed.

I wore a no strap, black dress that ended at my mid-thigh. The fabric clung to me, making my boobs and butt pop out and my curves stand out. I wore black, 3 inch heels that made my calves look fantastic!

I walked back into the bathroom and curled my hair to perfection. I then sprayed glitter hairspray on those curls, making my hair look perfect.

When I finished my make-up, my eyes were lined with black liner and I had silver eye-shadow on, making my brown eyes pop. The finishing touch was painting my lips in a luscious dark red.

I looked sexy as hell.

And apparently finished at a perfect moment because Lizzy just arrived. Talk about finishing at the bell.

"Hello sexy fox!" Was the first thing Lizzy said to me.

"You're one to talk." I said while motioning to her short purple dress with deep v-neck. Her make-up was dark but sexy. She had black heels on, her ankles looking nice in them. "You look like a vixen yourself."

She laughed. "Why thank you." We drove in silence for a few moments until she said, "I heard your T-Rex hatched."

"Oh yeah she did. At 3 in the damn morning." I grumbled.

She sucked in a breath. "Ooh. That sucks. Must of been a pain in the ass to wake up that early."

"It really was. But it was worth it." I said with a small smirk.

"Oh? How?" Lizzy asked.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know. She just was. She's healthy and beautiful. But there's something about her that makes me happy to care for her."

"Interesting... Oh god." Lizzy said, looking ahead of us. At first I thought someone got hurt, but I understood when I saw it. There was cars and motorcycles and trucks lining the area outside the club. "We're never gonna find a parking spot." She groaned.

I looked around. "Try squeezing in there." I pointed at a spot that looked just our size. She reversed into the spot and managed not hit the cars next to us. "Told ya." I said with a smirk.

Her response was sticking her tongue out at me. Geesh. How childish.

We got out of the truck, with a little difficulty, and walked to the open doors of the club. Before we walked in, Lizzy turned to me. "You ready?"

I looked back into the jampacked club then back at her. "Fuck yeah."

With that, we walked into the club.

 **~TIME SKIP~ (AND FAIR WARNING. HEAVILY RATED M)**

Dear fucking Jesus!

That was the only thought I could really think of. My head pounded and the light was not helping my hangover.

I put my hands over my eyes, attempting to remember what happened last night.

 _Lizzy and I walked in. We took a couple of shots. She introduced me to a few colleagues, their names forever lost from my mind. We went back to the bar and took more shots. Afterwards, we went to the dance floor. We were dancing pretty innocently before the alcohol hit us. Then it went downhill from there. I remember grinding on a few people. Taking more shots. And getting completely hammered._

There was something in my mind that was important, I just couldn't remember what it was! Something to do with a person or someone. But what about it?!

I attempted to sit up, but couldn't manage it. And not because I was totally, though that could've been a factor. But no. There was something on me, it's wait holding me down.

With a great amount if effort, I pried my eyes open. The sun shone straight in my face, making it extremely difficult to keep my eyes open. But once I managed to make them stay open, I looked down at what was holding me.

I panicked slightly when I saw I was naked. Then nearly went into cardiac arrest when I saw a muscular arm draped across my bare stomach. My eyes followed up the arm and up the extremely built, sexy body, to the most gorgeous face in the world.

He was fucking handsome!

He had chiseled features. A four o'clock shadow and brown hair that was messed up from what I can assume only as sex. And suddenly I remembered what happened last night.

 _I'd been grinding on him for quite awhile and started to feel his excitement. And it turned me on. So I turned around and was captivated by some pretty green eyes. I remember licking my bottom lip then meeting him in an intense kiss. When we broke apart, he told me in a husky voice that we were leaving. Which was perfectly fine with me._

I don't remember how we got to his place, but I remember how he pushed me against the door and kissed me hard. I remember him carrying me to his bedroom and throwing me on the bed.

 _His hands trailed up my thighs, hooking his fingers around my thong and ripping it off. He then pulled my dress up over my head, leaving me in my bra. He ripped that off too, exposing my breasts._

 _He latched on to my left nipple while pulling at my right one. Small moans and whimpers left my mouth, the pleasure and pain colliding. Once he got bored with the upper half, he slid down to my lower half. Before my drunken mind could process what was happening, I felt his tongue slip between my wet folds, making me arch my hips. His hands pushed me back down as he began to thrust the slippery organ in and out of me._

I remember how much pleasure was going through me. How he brought me to the brink of my climax before stopping.

 _I groaned when he wouldn't let me finish. He chuckled. "Not yet baby." He said in a husky voice. I almost came at the sound of it. He stood up, shirtless. When did he take his shirt off? Did he even have a shirt on?_

 _My attention left the missing shirt crisis when he unbuckled his belt and pulled his pants down. His iron hard member sprang up and I was not disappointed. Not at all._

Thank god for birth control. I remember he didn't even put on a condom. He just fucked me. Hard

 _He pounded into me mercilessly, hitting a spot in me that just felt unbelievable. I scratched at his back, probably leaving marks. The pleasure started to become unbearable. It just built higher and higher until finally, I came._

 _Fireworks flashed in my eyes and and my body flew up high. And a few hard thrusts later, he came too._

I remember that we had quite a bit of sex. All in different positions too. Reverse cowgirl. Doggy style. Throw in a bit of oral. Missionary. It was an insane night.

And a pleasurable one.

Shaking that from my still aching head, I managed to get out from underneath his arm and out of the bed. When I stood up, however, I got so dizzy I nearly fell on my bare ass.

Bare ass. That's right, I was still naked. Fuck. I looked around and saw my dress was on the lamp next to the side of the bed I woke up on. Rolling my eyes, I snatched the dress and put it on. I found my bra but couldn't seem to see my underwear.

I said to hell with it after a few moments of searching. I grabbed my heels and clutch before exiting the bedroom. Yes, I was leaving the sexy hunk, but I needed to get rid of this hangover before work.

Shit! Work! I ripped my phone out of my clutch to check the time. I was relieved to see it was only 6 and work started at 9. Thank the lord!

I finally found the front door and stepped outside, noticing two things. Firstly, my hangover didn't seem as heavy due to the chilly wind. The cold can really help lessen the pain of a hangover.

And secondly, I had no clue of where the hell I was.

I saw a lake on one side and a dirt road on the other. Figuring the road will take me to a place I know, I opted for it. So barefooted and kinda cold, not to mention hungover, I walked down a road that could lead me to god knows where.

Fan-fucking-tastic.

~TIME SKIP~

It was now 9: 04 a.m. and I stood in front of Claire, showered, dressed and no longer hungover. Thank god.

A security guard found me wandering around and took me home, though he gave me quite a few weird looks. It was probably one of the most awkward car rides I've ever experienced. Especially when my bra was still in my hands and I had no underwear on.

Yeah...

As soon as I got home, I took a very hot shower. After that, I put on some black shorts and a gray tank top with a black vest and my black combat boots. I managed to put on my eyeliner and put my hair into a ponytail. I then proceeded into the kitchen where I drank three full cups of black coffee and take two aspirin. I also managed to eat a piece of dry toast.

By the time that was over, it was 8: 36. So I got on my baby and drove to Paddock Nine. Today was Day 1 training for Rexy. And I would be lying if I said I wasn't excited.

Now I'm here with Claire, waiting for Owen Grady, the velociraptor caretaker. He was going to teach me how to care for a baby carnivore, though I didn't think I needed to be taught how. She's my dinosaur. I can care for her without help.

Suddenly Claire perked up and said, "Mr. Grady. Finally you're here. You're late. No matter. This is Miss Ender. Miss Ender, this Mr. Grady."

I turned around, expecting to see some scarred up, bald man but what I saw was far worse. In fact, I'm pretty sure hell just froze over.

His green eyes met mine. And he gave me a crooked smile. There stood Owen Grady.

My one night stand.

"Hello, Miss Ender."

 **~END OF CHAPTER~**

 **Dang! Another cliffhanger! :P Love you all!**

 **REVIEW! THANK YOU!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed! They are all very encouraging and funny. It keeps me inspired to write more. ^-^**

 **Enjoy!**

 ** _~PREVIOUSLY~_**

 _His green eyes met mine. And he gave me a crooked smile. There stood Owen Grady._

 _My one night stand._

 _"Hello, Miss Ender."_

 **~MAY 6th, 2013 - 9:06 A.M.~**

You've got to be fucking kidding me! This is some bullshit!

Forcing a smile, I stuck out my hand. "Hello Mr. Grady. Please, call me Kellee."

"Then please," he took my hand and instead of shaking it like a normal human being, he kissed my knuckles, "call me Owen."

I slipped my hand out of his grasp. "Ok." I said through my teeth. "It's a pleasure to meet you." Officially, I added as an afterthought.

"The pleasure is all mine." He said with an ear to ear grin. Stupid prick. He probably knew how uncomfortable I was right now.

Before I could say anything, Claire cleared her throat. "Well, Mr. Grady here is going to assist you in training the asse-"

"Rexy." I replaced.

"Train Rexy." She amended, though apparently not happy with my intrusion. "He's training the velociraptors and we believe he can give you some advice." She then looked at her watch. "I can't stay. I have a meeting in 15 minutes. But good luck." She then turned around, not a goodbye or anything, and left me alone with Owen.

I nearly cried.

But I reeled in that helplessness feeling. I needed to do this for Rexy. For Rexy! I turned and looked Owen... who was already staring at me.

You better be worth this Rexy.

"What?" I asked, my self-consciousness kicking in.

"Oh. Nothing." He said innocently.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "No. Seriously. What?"

"Just thinking. Remembering." He said with a smirk. Then, as if he hadn't just hinted what happened last night, he turned and looked around the paddock. "Nice and spacious. She'll enjoy it."

The paddock was 50 feet high with a titanium roof. Giant trees, maybe about 35 feet, were everywhere along with a few shrubs littered around. It was only the beginning paddock. They were supposed to add a few more items, none of which I really know. Oh course she'd enjoy it.

"She's actually about too." I said, crossing my arms over my chest, trying to act indifferent around him. "They're about to release her in here."

As if on cue, I heard a door open and high pitched snarls. Two security guards walked in, carrying a crate holding my baby dino. They set the crate down in front of me. "Thanks." I said.

"No problem. Have fun with the little spitfire." One of the guards chuckled.

Owen then piped up. "Oh I will." Why do I have a feeling that wasn't about Rexy?

I threw a glare over my shoulder at him, before turning back to the guards. "She'll be a handful, that's for sure. But nothing I won't be able to handle." I said with a small smile.

The other guard, who wasn't that bad looking, held up a crowbar and gave me a smile. "Do you want to open it or do you want us to do it?"

Owen suddenly popped up next to me and grabbed the crowbar from him. "We can do it. Thanks." What was with the sudden change in attitude?

I looked up at him, seeing as he was 6'1", and was surprised to see him glaring at the security guard. Why? I have no clue. Could be a past rivalry or something just as stupid.

Rolling my eyes at him, I looked at the guards and gave them a smile. "Thanks boys. We should have it from here." They both nodded and shuffled out. After I heard the door close, I motioned Owen to open the crate. "Let's get her out."

He nodded and walked over to the other side of the crate. Sticking the bar into the wooden side, he yanked hard, causing it to fall open. When I bent down, I saw little Rexy sitting in the back. Brooding and sulking full force.

"Hey Rexy." I cooed softly. She turned her head to look at me, before mewling quietly. "C'mon girl. It's ok. Come on out." She stood up on shaky legs and shuffled forward, curious.

I kept beckoning to her until she fully came out of the box. And- holy damn, did she grow?! I know she was born yesterday, but she it looked like she already grew 4 inches taller. "How is that even possible?" I mumbled to myself, looking at her in awe.

"How is what possible?" Owen asked, making me jump and scaring Rexy. Poor baby fell over and started to whine until I set her back up. Even then, she was still upset.

"Way to go bird for brains." I said to Owen. "You made her upset."

I started to stroke her back softly, hoping it would settle her down. It managed to make her stop whining but she was still shaking. "It's ok. Calm down. He's nothing to be afraid of."

Owen set the crowbar down on the box before getting on his knees. He then opened his palm towards her. Rexy instantly flinched and recoiled behind me. Then, after a few seconds, she poked her head out and studied his hand. After a few more seconds, she took a cautious step towards it. Once she was close enough, she sniffed it.

She apparently deemed him to be not scary or dangerous and returned back to my side. "What was that about?" I asked him, looking down at Rexy as she dug a small hole with her foot.

"I was letting her get to know my scent. She shouldn't be as freaked out by me now." I saw him stand up in the corner of my eye. "Anyway, ready to get started?"

"Yeah." I said with a nod and stood up too. Rexy looked up at us, questioning are actions.

"Firstly, I want to see how strong your bond is with her." Owen said.

And me being me, had to ask, "How do you know we have a bond? You've only just seen us together." Yes, I know. I'm being slightly haughty.

"Are you kidding me?" He snorted. "She seems to be calmer around you. And she definitely trusts you more than me. Now shut up and start backing up."

I threw a glare in his direction but followed his directions and began to back up. Rexy immediately noticed what I was doing and began to follow after me. "What is this doing, exactly?" I asked Owen but kept my eyes locked with Rexy's.

"I'll tell you in a second." He said with a look of pure concentration. "Now stop and stand still." I followed his instructions, making Rexy was very displeased. Her slightly poor eyesight prevented her from seeing me. She began to whimper, which turned into a whine, then a full out cry. "Ok. Go on ahead and try to pick her up."

As soon as I moved forward a small step forward, Rexy stopped crying and ran towards me. I bent down and scooped her up. She instantly nuzzled into my neck, happy to have found me I guess. "What's this proving?" I asked him.

"It proved that she sees you as a mother figure. You're her safe haven in a way." He paused for a second. "It also means she's imprinted on you. She feels more connected to you then anyone else and trusts you more than anyone else."

I nodded my head, letting that soak in for a moment. "Does that mean she won't eat me in the future?" I asked him hopefully.

He shrugged. "Maybe. I don't know exactly. I honestly can't predict that. Sorry." I sighed but accepted the answer. "But now that that's established, let's see what we can teach her."

 **~TIME SKIP~**

It took us 4 freaking hours to teach Rexy one thing. ONE THING! And that was to fetch something. Yes, a very stupid "trick" but we were starting with basics.

We first attempted to throw a stick to see how she'd react to it. She watched where it went, but otherwise didn't move. After a few more fruitless attempts with the small piece of wood, we moved to a neon green ball. She liked the color of it and attempted to bite at it, but she still refused to get it!

And we tried nearly everything! Balls. Bottles. Flashlights. Glowsticks. Rocks. Even meat! She literally refused to go after the meat. Though she was highly displeased when we threw it. She probably thought we were wasting valuable food.

"This makes no sense!" Owen said from his seat on the log, clearly frustrated. "She should've moved by now. Especially after the steak! Why isn't she moving?"

I was irritated myself. "Maybe because her mother isn't being thrown." I said sarcastically.

When I was met with silence, I looked at Owen who looked like he had an epiphany. "That's it. Oh my God! I'm an idiot! Of course!"

"Glad you've realized that, but what are you thinking?" I asked, confused as all hell.

He turned to me. "All these techniques we've been using are my working for her because they're raptor techniques!" I gave him a blank look. "When raptors hatch, their parents leave them to fend for themselves. They learn by adapting. But T-Rexes learn from their mothers!"

And I suddenly started to get it. "Rexy will learn by following me?"

"Close." He said. "She'll learn by following your scent."

"Well, we're not throwing me. What can we throw that has my scent?" I asked.

He pointed at my vest. "How about we throw that?"

"No."

He breathed out a sigh. "Fine. How about your shoes?"

"No! They're my favorite!"

He groaned. "God you're difficult! Fine! We'll use this!"

"Use wha-" I choked on my own words.

He was holding up my ripped thong, the one from last night's, um, escapade?

I felt my face heat up and my eyes almost fell out. "Why the hell do you have that?!" I screeched.

"I just do." He said with a smirk.

"Owen, no. We are not throwing those!" I said defiantly. "No fucking way are we thr-" I didn't even finish my sentence before he bunched the material up and chucked it in the green hedge.

And as if a switched was pulled, Rexy tore after the material. I could only stand mortified. Owen, however, just sat there, looking smug as hell. "I knew that would work."

A few seconds, Rexy came running out, my thong hanging from her mouth. She came up to me and dropped it at my feet. I bent down and picked up the now damp material. I almost put it in my pocket but when I looked back down at Rexy, she looked so damn happy. I couldn't resist throwing the thong back into the hedge.

Rexy ran after it and brought it back only a few seconds later. I repeated the process a few more times before Owen told me to switch to a ball. So I grabbed a blue ball and chucked it. And surprisingly, Rexy went and retrieved it. I felt a million times better now that we didn't have to use my stupid thong anymore.

"Told you it would work." Owen's voice making me jump slightly. I turned around and saw his stupid smirk.

"Shut up." I said sourly.

"Aww. Is wittle Kelwee pouty-wouty now?" He said in a baby voice. "Is she?"

"Oh fuck you!"

He gave me a smirk. "You were screaming something similar to that last nig-"

"Shut up!" I hissed. "I don't need anyone knowing about that."

"Why?"

I huffed. "So people don't think I'm a whore or anything. Third day here and I've already screwed one of my colleagues. It doesn't seem like something people would like to hear."

He smiled at me. Like a true smile. "You're far from a whore, Kellee." He said my name. Wow. "There are quite a few things you are, but a whore isn't one of them."

I felt the blush spread on my cheeks, but before I could thank him or actually say anything, I felt a nudge on my leg. I looked down and saw Rexy holding that stupid fabric again. "Oh Rexy." I bent down to grab the thong from her mouth.

Except she took a step back. And when I took a step forward she'd take another step back. "What are you doing girl? Give it here." She just kept stepping back. "What is she doing?" I asked Owen.

"Playing." He said with a shrug. "She wants you to chase her."

"With my underwear?" I felt the dread poor through me again. "Why can't she use the ball or a stick or something?"

He just shrugged. Dick.

I ended up chasing Rexy for a solid 15 minutes before I finally caught the little rascal. But when I attempted to yank the fabric out of her mouth, she wouldn't release it! "Rexy, let it go. Now." She still had a tight hold on it. "Owen!"

Said man walked over. "What?"

"Can you hold the tyrant while I attempt to rip the fabric out of her mouth?"

He chuckled. "Sure." But when he went to grab her she growled at him. Like a guttural growl that comes from deep within. "Never mind. She does not want me near her."

I groaned. "Rexy! Release it before anyo-"

Suddenly, I heard the door open and I heard a voice I've come to dread. "Mr. Grady? Miss Ender? Are you still here?"

Claire.

"Son of a bitch!" I whispered. I then looked at Owen for help, but he gave me a smug smile and a shrug. "Owen, you prick! Get this out of her mouth or I will let her eat your ass."

He gave me an innocent look. "She doesn't want me near her. Or you for that matter."

"Mr. Grady, is that you over there? Is everything ok?" I heard Claire, who was exceptionally closer. For a girl who wears heels all the time, she sure does move quick.

"Owen!" I pleaded, getting desperate now. "I don't want Claire to see this! I'll do anything, just get this out of her mouth!"

He raised an eyebrow. "Anything?" I nodded my head, not really thinking. "You'll have lunch with me after all of this? And dinner?"

"For fuck's sake, yes!" I nearly yelled. "Just get it out!"

He smirked at me. "You got it." He put his hands right next to her face and she growled. Then, like lightning, she went to bite him. But while her mouth was open, he snatched the cloth and managed to save his hands.

He threw me a wink before stuffing the offending material in his vest pocket. And right at the nick of time. Claire rounded the corner, seeing us. She started to approach us but when Rexy growled at her, she decided staying put was a better plan.

"There you, uh, three are." That's right. Include Rexy. "I was calling for you. Didn't you hear me?"

Owen came up with a lie on the spot. "Sorry, but no. Kellee was asking a lot about Rexy's diet plan." Sure, make me the bad guy.

"Oh, well then, that's understandable." She wiped her palms on her clean white jacket. Does she ever where anything different? "Are you two ready for your lunch break? It's also time for the ass- Rexy to eat." Good save.

"Um, sure. Let me go put Rexy in the feeding pen." I said while holding up the squirming dinosaur.

"Let me help you." Owen said with that stupid, dumbass, smug smirk again!

But I forced a smile. "Ok."

"Ok, I'll meet you two outside?" Claire asked.

"Yeah." Owen said, already walking away. "Whatever you say."

I turned and looked at Claire. "What Mr. Grady means to say, is go on ahead and leave. Just in case Rexy gets fussy and doesn't want to eat."

"Oh. Ok. Thank you for letting me know." And with that, she started to leave. No goodbye or anything. She needs to learn some manners .

I put down my squirming dinosaur and walked after Owen, Rexy right by me. Once we got to the pen, where a dead goat laid, we put her in there. She had qualms as dug into the carcass and began to sate her hunger.

"So where do you want to go for our little lunch date?" Owen asked with that arrogant smirk.

I hung my head. "I was hoping you'd forget that we agreed on that."

He laughed and lifted my chin, forcing me to look into his eyes. "Nope. And I also didn't forget our dinner date either."

Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuccccccccccccccck!

 **~END OF CHAPTER~**

 **I was nice enough not give you a cliffhanger. Because I love you all. ^-^**

 **Also, just a little advice,** ** _watch the dates at the beginning of every chapter_** **. Or else the next chapter won't make any sense. ;)**

 _ **Oh, and I'm doing a little Q &A. Ask me a question in the comments and I'll answer them to the best of my abilities. :)**_

 **REVIEW! PLEASE AND THANK YOU!**


	5. Chapter 5

**To Angelina1933: In this, Claire has a small thing for Owen but Owen doesn't feel a thing for her. He really likes Kellee. And I'm going to follow the movie plot, I'm just adding a little twist. Making up some of my own goods. ^-^**

 **To Guest: I imagine Kellee as a woman with brown hair down to her waist and has dark brown eyes. She's about 5'9". I honestly have no idea of what celebrity she reminds me of. Sorry to say. But, to answer your other question, yes. They're will be future _things_. ;)**

 **And a huge high five to** ** _TheRYU_** **for having the most funniest ccomment!**

 **Also, a huge thank you to everyone who reviewed! I'll be doing shout outs in the next chapter, so make sure to review on this one! :D**

 **Enjoy!**

 **~JUNE 3rd, 2014 - 5:53 P.M.~**

My legs burned, my body ached, bruises and cuts littered my skin and the fatigue was settling in. But I had to keep moving.

The scenery blurred together as I pushed myself to run faster from the deadly predator behind me. I knew that she was right on my tail. I knew that she was picking up her speed to match mine. And I definitely knew she was done with this game we were playing.

She was coming to get me.

Her thudding feet and ferocious roars shook my body but I refused to let it slow me down. I kept pushing myself faster. Pushing myself so hard to the point where I could no longer feel my legs. They were numb.

I skidded around a corner, nearly falling over and continued up the path. I had hoped she'd have fallen over or at least slowed down going around the corner. But my hopes were met with failure because she didn't even lose speed. Much less her footing.

Who was I kidding? She was the alpha. The apex predator. She was the T-Rex.

She had millennia after millennia of instinct to hunt and kill. One small turn wouldn't take her down. At this rate, I have no idea if anything could.

Dread flooded me when I saw the dead end, andU I made the poor mistake of slowing down. My legs collapsed from underneath me and I fell forward, my head hitting the ground. I was dazed for a second before I managed to flip my body around to face the giant beast.

She had stopped a few meters away from me but took slow, agonizingly deliberate slow steps toward me. Of course she knew she had me in a corner. She was just playing with me now, toying with me.

Every step she took, I'd scoot backwards until my back met the wall. With this final act, I knew I was finished in this game.

I looked up at her 40 foot stature and met her golden, narrowed eyes. Her mouth was slightly agape, showing off her 64 carnivorous teeth. The teeth that could rip my body into shreds easily. Her giant feet made everything around us shake and bounce. Her tail mimicked a clock, ticking back and forth, as if counting down the seconds I had left.

She let out a roar when she was about a meter away from me. It's intensity made the ground shudder and my nerves vibrate. My heart pounded loudly in my chest and my blood started to run cold.

Her massive head lowered down, coming level with my body. Her mouth started to open and I shut my eyes, anticipating what would happen next.

Her tongue rolled up my chest and across my face, successfully dampening my shirt and head.

I opened my eyes and met her stare. "Really Rexy? You're gonna give me a cow lick." My voice came out somewhat hoarse. Anyone's would have been hoarse after all the running I'd just done. "Back up girl. Let me up."

When I went to stand up, she nudged me back down. She then proceeded to lick me two more times. But this time, she got my entire body soaked in her saliva. Once she was satisfied with her work, she backed up, letting me stand.

"Guess I don't need a shower." I mumbled to myself, wiping the spit off my face. I walked forward and around her, knowing she'd follow me.

We walked back the trail we'd came- er made- until we arrived at the clearing. It wasn't really clear, considering there was a giant-ass log hallway suspended about 45 feet in the air. Yes, a log hallway. It's a giant hallway that allows people to see Rexy. It stretches all the way across the paddock and in my opinion, was just a pain in the ass.

I rolled my eyes at the waist of space and continued walking until I reached the metal door in the floor. "Rexy. Stay here girl."

She listened and began circling the metal door, anticipating her treat. Even though she's a dinosaur, she acts like a dog. A 40 foot dog with 64 teeth who has DNA millions of years old. Yup. She's actually Clifford in disguise.

I snickered at my own joke and walked over the control panel by the door. Once I managed to log in, I raised the elevator panel. This little contraption was located under the metal door, and on it, was an old goat.

People think it's cynical and weird that I don't bat an eyelash at feeding a T-Rex a live goat. But I think it's weird that people don't realize that I'm feeding a T-Rex! They always say "The poor goats" or "How can you be ok with that?". And all I can do is give them a blank look.

I ignored the goats terrified bleating and went inside the door next to the control room. This is where I kept all of Rexy's supplies. Such as the metal ball I'm dragging out right now. It was about 5'6'' and had multiple dents in it. All from Rexy's teeth.

Don't ask how I managed to roll the sucker out into the clearing where Rexy was cleaning her chops from the goat. She looked up when I rolled the ball into her view. "Here ya go girl. Here's a toy." I pushed it a little harder and it rolled straight in front of her.

I barely managed to move away when her massive jaws clamped down on the ball and pick it up. She shook her head a little bit before flinging it into the trees. Her feet pounded into the floor as she chase after it.

It's funny. Out of all the things I've taught her, retrieving seems to be her favorite thing. Not hunting or chasing or anything. Nothing T-Rex related at all. Just fetching.

I laughed when she came running back out of the trees with the ball slipping from her mouth. She dropped it right next me, the weight creating a small crater in the dirt. "I can't throw that." I said with a smile. "You gotta do it."

She picked it back up and threw it, then chased after it. The smile that had been set on my face decreased slightly when some of the comments people have said to me about Rexy. All of which were complete dinoshit.

 _"Isn't your doggy- I mean dinosaur- a little to domesticated?"_

 _"Does she like it when you rub her tummy?"_

 _"She isn't even a T-Rex!"_

People like them always manage to piss me off. Just because she acted kindly towards me, does not mean she'll rip something to shreds. That goat was a very nice example. And I'll gladly make those people and example too!

I think I just found out how to get away with murder...

After laughing at my new plan for a few seconds, I gave a high pitched whistle. The ground shook as Rexy came bounding over, her tail swinging side to side. She halted about a few meters away from me, waiting for my command.

"Ok girl. Last order if business." I pulled a flare out of my back pocket, ready for the training session of the day. "Follow the flare." I lit it and saw her posture change from relaxed to tense, her instinct kicking in.

And it's moments like these that even I'm not safe around her. Her primal drive kicks in and sends her into a frenzy. She followed the waving flare with dilated eyes. Her warning growl caused me to throw it very far away from me.

She released a little roar, and I do mean little, before tearing off to get follow it. I remember the first time I ever held a flare around her. She was about 27 feet tall and her tail had hit me, sending me flying into a tree trunk. The second time, she nearly crushed me. Third time, I fell off the log hallway trying to escape her jaws. I hit the ground and shattered my wrist and ankle.

Eventually, I learned that throwing the flare faster was key to not getting hurt. I hadn't had an accident with a flare or her in about 6 months since the realization.

About 5 minutes later, Rexy came back. She was calmer and started to play with the ball again. "Bye Rexy!" I yelled. Her snort was the reply I received.

I left through the side door near the control panel. I pulled my jacket on and got my keys out of my mini-backpack. But before I could even get to my motorcycle, hands covered my eyes. "Guess who." A deep voice said next to my ear.

I smiled and asked, "Hmm. Is it John from security?"

"Hell no." I felt a nip at my neck. "I'm a lot hotter than John."

"Cocky much?" I pried the hands off my eyes and turned on my heel, meeting my boyfriend's green eyes. "Howdy Grady."

"Howdy yourself babe." He said before biting my lip. A little over a year ago, Owen Grady had saved my ass from Claire seeing my thong, though the whole ordeal was his fault in the first place. He ended making me go to lunch and dinner with him. After dinner, he asked if I wanted to go on another date. And surprisingly, I did! After 2 more dates, we started to date. "Ready to go to the pub?"

"Mmhmm." I hummed while pecking his soft lips. "Ready to get your ass handed to you again?"

He scoffed. "You won't win this time. I was going easy on you last time."

"Oh really?" I asked, putting my hand on my hip.

"Really." He said with a nod. "I'm so winning."

 **~TIME SKIP~**

"You're so losing!" I laughed at him. We've played four games of pool and he hasn't one a single one.

"Shut up." He grumbled, missing the red solid and knocking in the 8 ball. "Fuck it!"

My laughing intensified and I had to hold on to the table to stay standing. Tears started forming in my eyes and my body started to shake with the laughter. "This is so amusing!" I choked out.

Before Owen could speak, Barry, Owen's partner, walked up. "What's going on?" He asked with a smile.

I looked up and returned the african man's smile. "I'm kicking Owen's ass."

"No, you're cheating!" Owen protested.

I gave him an incredoulous look. "How does one cheat at pool?"

He scrunched his face. "I don't know, but you are!" He pointed a finger at me. "There is no way you can have won four games in a row!"

Barry snorted. "She's just better than you mate. Accept that."

"Yeah." I stuck my tongue out at Owen. He surprised me by catching it in his mouth and sucking on it. I let out a little noise of surprise before throwing my arms around his neck, pulling him closer. I almost forgot Barry was there until he cleared his throat.

"I'm still here you know."

We broke apart and I had the decency to look sheepish. Owen just gave him that smug smirk of his. He probably could've screwed me against this table, in front of everyone and he'd still wear that same smirk.

"Oh. Sorry." Owen said innocently, throwing his arm over my shoulder. "Sometimes I just lose control."

"I can tell." Barry said with a small smirk. "Anyway, I actually came to ask if you guys called in for that meeting tomorrow as well?"

I nodded my head as did Owen. "Yeah. Apparently all the dinosaur caretakers are being called in." I said with a shrug. "Maybe we're discussing reports on them or something."

"Well, I'm fucked if that's the case." Owen said with a scowl. "I'm pretty sure I haven't done a report in about 3 months."

My jaw dropped. "You realize they're due at the end of every week, right?"

"Yeah." Now he was all sheepish. "I just never have time to do them."

Barry snorted. "But you have time to make out with her?"

"Hey! Don't drag me into this." I protested.

"Sorry." Barry apologized with a shrug.

"Of course I have time for her. I just don't have time for paperwork." My boyfriend is a very lame debater.

"Yeah. Ok." Barry said with a teasing smile. "I'll let you get back to getting your ass kicked. See you tomorrow."

"She's not kicking my ass!" Owen yelled.

I laughed at his pouting face. "Bye Barry!"

When I looked up at Owen, he gave me a smile and asked, "How about 4 out of 5?"

 **~TIME SKIP~**

"We have been studying the DNA strands for years now. We've decoded and rebuilt strands. Spliced them and knitted them together. It is a very futuristic..." Claire kept droning on and on!

Groaning, I laid my head on my hands. She'd been jabbering for an hour now and none of it was important. It was just a spew of nonsense. And it was annoying!

"... and DNA holds the key to opening the past and the future doors..." What do I want for lunch? Hmm. Maybe some barbeque. Or chicken. How about barbeque chicken?! Mmmm. Sounds nice.

"... this is why we wish for you all to take DNA samples from your species of dinosaur." Claire's last sentence had me sit up so fast that my back popped.

"What?" Half of the caretakers yelped. Probably all of the carnivore caretakers.

"You want us to take blood from velociraptors?" That sounded like Owen.

"DNA isn't going to be easy to get from a pterodactyl, you know?!" I believe that was Michelle.

"How do I get DNA from the mosasaur?!" Ivy yelled.

"Oh you guys have it easy! Try getting a T-Rex's blood!" I yelled into the mix.

"Oh please!" Todd, the Allosaurus caretaker, yelled. "You've got your puppy wrapped around you finger."

I glared at the fat man. "She isn't a puppy, asshole! And she may act kinder around me, but I don't think she'll have any qualms smacking me away when I have to jam a needle into her neck."

"Whatever you say." He said. "I think you're just to lazy to do it."

"Says the one who weighs over 250 pounds and has an intern do everything for him. But if you think I'm being lazy, why don't you go on ahead and do it. See how nicely she reacts to your fat ass." I snapped, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Fuck off bitch!"

"Fight me dic-"

Claire cut me off. "Hey! Everyone, quiet down!" We all settled down, but me and Todd were throwing dirty looks back and forth. "Now, I understand this may be difficult for some of you. But we desperately need these samples. And I understand you're worried about getting hurt or even worse, but we'll send an ACU member with you. That way if it gets to out of hand, we can tranquilize them."

I raised my eyebrows. "Why can't we do that in the first place?" I asked.

"We don't want to disturb any of their patterns or daily trainings or feedings." Her glare cut to me. "But if necessary, we will."

I nodded my head. "Why? Scared your little dog is gonna bite?" I heard Todd snicker.

"That's it!" I went to lunge at Todd but felt two buff arms, Owen's arms, wrap around my midsection.

"Todd. Shut the hell up!" Owen barked. "You're gonna get your ass kicked."

He snorted. "Yeah right."

"Is that a challenge? Because it was just accepted bitch!" I snapped, struggling to free from my boyfriend's grip.

"Stop!" Claire yelled. "Look. Any qualms you have, please take care of them outside the meeting. But for now, focus on the fact we need to get this done."

I stopped struggling but sent my best death glare at Todd. "Fine." I growled.

Owen hesitantly let me go, knowing I'd Todd's ass if I got close enough. We sat down and looked at Claire. Once she was satisfied she had all of our attention she ended her speech.

"This is for the park's greater good. For the future of your dinosaurs." That's a dirty card to play.

And if the murmurs of my colleagues were anything to go by, they agreed.

Claire continued. "This is for science." And with a long pause, she said, "This is for us all."

 **~END OF CHAPTER~**

 **This is like half of a cliffhanger. And sorry this chapter is short and kind of slow, but it's the push I need to get the next chapter. :P**

 **Who all like that Kellee and Owen are dating? Anyone want to see some action or anything? LET ME KNOW! ;)**

 **Hope you enjoyed it! Please leave a review down below. It's much appreciated and helps invigorate my will to write!**

 **And I'm still doing the Q &A! For anyone who's interested!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you everyone who reviewed, you all rock! Now, time for some SHOUT OUTS!**

 _ **Hanna- Don't you worry girl. There shall be more action between Owen and Kellee. :)**_

 _ **LMarie99- Glad ya like them together. I do too. ^-^**_

 _ **WanderLost221B- I'm happy to hear my story had quickly grown into your favorites list. :D Makes me super happy!**_

 _ **Angelina1993- I agree with you. Owen really likes Kellee, and you never know what may happen in this chapter. Some nice M scene or flirtation. ;) And you're about to see how she gets the DNA sample.**_

 _ **TheRYU- If you can't wait to see Todd get his ass kicked, you're gonna witness it soon. ;) Owen and Kellee will have some pretty gnarly scuffles but they will make up with some -hmmm- pleasurable stuff. ;) Claire never dated Owen in this story, but she wants to. Except Owen doesn't like her. He's a Kellee's man all the way. And just for you, I'll put Barry in more chapters. :)**_

 _ **Imacat- Don't cry no more. *yanks you out of the bed and hands you your electronic* There shall be more action between them in this chapter. And I mean M action. ;) And flirtation.**_

 _ **Spoiledbratzraci- It's happening. Don't worry. :P**_

 _ **Guest- I'm happy to hear you like Kellee and her being with Owen. And action is happening soon. And Todd's ass kicking is coming. ;)**_

 _ **Sharpie-Marker1101- I crack up at my chapters too. Not gonna lie. XD And his ass kicking will be happening soon. :)**_

 _ **darkwarp- The Indominus Rex is in the story, all the previous chapters and this chapter are like one huge ass prologue. Hyping you for the movie plot. And sadly, I can't tell you if Todd gets eaten or not. That would be spoilers. ;)**_

 _ **Craseelix1190- You're comment made me so happy. I'm really happy that you love the realism in the emotions. Thank you! :)**_

 _ **TheDreamer17- You and everyone else in the review comments! XD Don't worry. That ass beating is coming. :)**_

 _ **lizzydiva- You're welcome. And the only reason you freak out is because you don't want to die! XD (And fair friggin' warning. DON'T READ THE DAMN M SCENE)**_

 _ **.1884- No. Kellee isn't gonna imprint on the Indominus. I believe that's a cool idea though. You should write about that. :) Just a suggestion.**_

 _ **Twilighterheart xxx- You're excitement shall increase, now that you can read it! :)**_

 **Now. Time for the reading to begin.**

 **Enjoy!**

 _~PREVIOUSLY~_

 _"This is for the park's greater good. For the future of your dinosaurs." That's a dirty card to play._

 _And if the murmurs of my colleagues were anything to go by, they agreed._

 _Claire continued. "This is for science." And with a long pause, she said, "This is for us all."_

 **~JUNE 4th, 2014~**

Everyone flooded out of the room after Claire dismissed us. It made it impossible for me to find the jackass Todd. I wanted to teach him a lesson. I just wanted to punish him for calling Rexy a dog and me a bitch. And it wouldn't be all that much. Just a black eye, a broken noise and maybe a few kicks to the ribs. Nothing too bad.

Owen, however, must of known my bloodthirst for Todd, and kept his hand locked tightly on my elbow. The spoil sport.

"Owen." I drawled out his name. "Let me go."

He shook his head frantically. "Hell no. You're going to get yourself fired."

"But-"

"He's right Kellee." Barry was walking next to us. "As much as I'd love to see Todd get his ads handed to him, you'll get fired in the process."

I silently cursed the French man for taking Owen's side. "But he deserves it! Plus, Claire said to take care of all qualms outside of the meeting."

"Ms. 'I've-got-a-pole-up-my-ass' probably meant verbally, not physically." He scolded. "And you need to get that DNA from Rexy. They're all due tomorrow."

I snorted. "Since when have you cared about due dates? Hmm? I'm pretty sure you said you haven't turned in a report in almost 3 months."

He gave me a hard look, making me wish I hadn't just said that. "Whatever. Just go do your damn job." He let go of my arm and stomped off, leaving me there with Barry.

"Shit." I mumbled, rubbing my eyes. "There goes my fucking mouth again."

Barry patted my back. "It's ok. I'm sure he'll get over it in no time."

"No he won't, Barry." My head started to hurt. "I always have to say something that pisses him off. It's always my fault."

"Not always. He starts some of your fights." You could hear the hesitation in his voice.

My stare turned blank. "Name one time he's started them." Barry was silent for a few moments, proving my point. "Exactly." I said glumly.

"Now wait a minute. Just because I can't think if one right now doesn't mean it hasn't happened." Barry protested.

"Thanks for trying Barry. But he was right. I gotta get Rexy's DNA. Plus, you gotta help him with the Raptors." I said weakly. "I'll see you later."

"Ok. And Kellee." I turned my head towards him. "Please, for yours and Owen's sake, be careful."

The corners of my lips turned up slightly and I gave him a nod. I walked down a different corridor to get to the outside. Luckily for me, Rexy's paddock was near the control building. It barely took me 5 minutes to drive there.

Once I reached the room I put my stuff down, I saw a man dressed in all black with a vest on and gun in hand. Yeah, he definitely was not going in there with me. Rexy would murder him. Quite literally.

"Look, pal. I know you're supposed to come in there with me. But you can't." Before he could protest, I added, "It's not only for your protection, but mine as well. Rexy will get spooked by you and more than likely attempt to kill us both."

He looked thoughtful for a moment. "Fine. But I need somewhere I can hide and be able to tranquilize it if something happens."

"The stairs lead to a small catwalk on top. It should be small enough for you to not be seen but still have a clear shot at her." He nodded and started to walk up the stairs. "And buddy. Don't shoot her unless she attempts to eat me." He just nodded and walked up the stairs.

Breathing out a small sigh, I took out the empty syringe from my bag and put it in my pocket. I opened the door through the control panel and walked inside the familiar paddock. Not going to lie, I felt nervous as balls. I didn't know what to expect from my girl. She may be calm and let me do it. Or...

Well, you know what could happen.

Once I made it to the clearing, I let out a short but high pitched whistle. A few moments later, the ground shook as Rexy walked forward. Her eyes held a look of curiosity, probably wondering why I'm back so soon.

"Hey girl." My shook slightly. "Come here."

Her steps turned cautious, her guard coming up. My nervous shaking and fidgeting wasn't probably doing this situation any justice. So I took a deep breath in and let it out, collecting myself.

"It's alright." I sounded much more confident, putting her at ease. After she was close enough, I gave her the command, "Rexy. Lay down."

She plopped down on her knees and rested her head in the ground, causing a cloud of dust to hover in the air for a moment. Once it settled, I began to walk over to her.

"Good girl." I took out the syringe and saw her eyes narrow. A growl escaped her throat, coming out of her teeth and through curled back lips. "Now easy girl. Easy. It's just me. Not a stranger. Me."

I slowly walked over to her neck, her eyes watching me the entire time. "You'll be fine girl. I'm just collecting a sample of blood. Ok? After this, I'll give you a nice goat."

Her picture became a little more relaxed, but was still a bit rigid. She closed her mouth but her eyes were still narrowed. "Trust me Rexy."

I lined up the needle to point and let it slowly enter her skin. She tried to jerk away but I began soothing her. "Hey. No. This will be over quicker if you don't move. Lay still."

I began pulling the notch out, the tiny bottle filling with her red blood. In a matter of moments, I finished and took the needle out of her. I wrapped the syringe up and put it back in my vest pocket. That went pretty smoothly. Albeit, scary, but smoothly.

"Such a good girl!" I said and rubbed her neck. Her body became a lot less tense, thank the lord! "You did wonderful Rexy!" She had enough of my smothering and stood up, towering over me once again. Her head lowered down as she was about to lick me.

But a small tranqunlizer dart flew inches in front of her face, narrowly missing her head.

You've got to be fucking with me.

I saw her eyes dilate and a snarl escaped her lips. Her head raised up and saw the ACU man on the catwalk. And with that, she released a roar. Yeah. She was pissed.

"Rexy! Calm down! Rexy!" I yelled at her, as she began to walk forward. "Rexy!"

As she began to run forward, her tail swung out. I didn't have time to react as it hit me in the side and threw me into one of the trees. I hit a low cluster of branches and felt my leg get cut. And when I fell down, my slammed into the floor, effectively cutting it open it.

And, it effectively made me go unconscious.

 **~TIME SKIP (P.O.V. SWITCH TO OWEN)~**

After I got Echo's blood, I released her from the Raptor head holder. With a hiss, she shot off like a lightning bolt and disappeared somewhere in the paddock. Sighing, I set down the vile of blood down.

No matter how hard I tried, my thoughts kept going to Kellee. I knew she would be fine, I just couldn't help but worry. What if she accidentally got hurt? Rexy may trust her more than anyone, but doesn't mean she won't try and bite at her.

"She'll be fine mate." Barry's voice broke my thoughts. "Kellee's tough. And aren't you supposed to be mad at her?"

I huffed and a crossed my arms over my chest. "I am mad at her. But that doesn't stop me from worrying."

"Exactly. So why still be mad?" Barry asked.

"I just am." I snapped. "Besides, she said it."

Barry rolled his eyes. "She called you out on something you said. Now I'm not saying She should've, but you did say that to her last night."

"Yeah, well-" Barry's phone cut me off.

"Hello? Yes we are. Why?" After a few seconds, I saw his eyes widen and dart over to me. "Oh merde. Ok. We'll be right over Ms. Dearing." He hung up and gave me a nervous look.

"What did I do now?" I asked sarcastically.

But Barry wasn't amused, which actually worried me. "Owen. It's not what you or even I did. It's Kellee."

I felt the oxygen leave my body and my heart drop all the way to hell. "What happened? Is she ok? Tell me she's ok." I pleaded.

"She's fine." Barry said as we started running to his jeep. "She had been knocked unconscious in Paddock nine. Rexy got scared when ACU accidentally shot. Her tail smacked Kellee and threw her into a tree. She passed out for a few moments before getting up and stumbling into the control room."

I slammed the passenger door shut and silently begged Barry to get in faster. "But was she hurt?" I asked as soon as he opened his door.

"She had to get stitches on the cut in her head and in her leg." He started the jeep and shot off down the dusty road. "Claire said she's fine but wanted us to drive her home and just watch her for the day."

After a few anxious moments, we were outside the paddock. The jeep hadn't even stopped when I was out of the car and running into the control room. Kellee sat there with an ice pack on the side of her head, arguing with the many people who surrounded her.

"No. It was an accident. Rexy actually came back and nudged me awake! And it's ACU's fucking fault in the first place!" She yelled at Claire. "He tried to shoot her. She got scared and accidentally smacked me." She then rounded on the paramedic signing a light in her eye. "Get that stupid thing out of my face. I'm fine."

Claire huffed. "Miss Ender. You may think your fine, but you're not. You have stitches in your head and thigh. We can't allow you to go home without an escort."

Kellee groaned. "I don't need a-"

"Kellee." Her head snapped in my direction and her body relaxed slightly.

"Owen." She breathed out.

"Ah. Mr. Grady." Claire said with a smile. "I see you're finally here."

I laughed passed her and the paramedic. Cupping Kellee's face, I pulled her into the most tender kiss we've probably ever had. Once we pulled apart, Kellee's eyes opened and met mine. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I'm sorry." I said. "I shouldn't of tried ordering you around. God. I thought something worse happened to you. I thought I'd almost lost y-"

Kellee cut me off with a chaste kiss. "I'm fine Raptor boy. Rexy just blocked me over."

Claire broke our moment by cleaning her throat. "I believe you'll be her escort this evening?"

"I don't need an es-"

"Yup." I said with a grin. Kellee's expression turned sour. "All night I'll be with her."

The paramedic said, "Ok. Just give us a few moments to check on her then you can go."

 **~TIME SKIP (P.O.V. SWITCH TO KELLEE)~**

I sat in the jeep with Barry and kept brooding on this situation.

Owen had to drive my motorcycle, seeing as it was "unsafe" for me to drive in "my state". Which is bullshit because I feel fine. Sure, I'm the slightest bit dizzy and maybe a bit tired, but that doesn't mean I needed to be babied.

I'm a woman, damn it! Not five!

I took a sip of the juice pouch the paramedics had given me. It had stegosauruses on it and tasted like pink lemonade. I honestly didn't want it because it was for a kid, but oh well.

Finally, we arrived at my bungalow. Barry reversed in as Owen parked my baby in the little garage I had added in. It was to make sure my motorcycle didn't get rain on her or anything. Because that would be a pain in my ass.

My door barely opened when Owen ran over. "Are you ok? Feeling woozy or anything?"

"Not you too!" I groaned.

"Let me help you." He scooped me up in his arms, holding me bridal style.

I nearly screamed in frustration. "I can walk. My legs are fine." Well, that was a lie, they were scratched slightly, but they didn't hurt.

Barry laughed from the driver side. "I have to head back to the paddock. I'll take care of your stuff, Owen."

"Thanks." He said with a nod.

"Bye Kellee. Feel better." He teased me.

"I feel fine!"

With that, he drove off. Leaving me in the arms of my boyfriend. He began walking up my steps and to the front door. "Where's your key?"

"Put me down and I'll unlock the door." I challenged back.

With a shake of his head and a sigh, he set me down on my feet but kept a hand in my lower back. I fished my keys out from my purse and unlocked my front door. I didn't have the chance to take a step before Owen scooped me up again. He kicked my door shut then walked me to my living room.

After making sure I was situated on my couch, he went into the kitchen to make me a snack. He literally was getting on my nerves. I could take care of myself. I was 27! Not five!

Then, to newly adding to my list of aggravation, he told me I should take a nap. After that, I needed to go to the bathroom. So when I stood up, he stood up so fast and grabbed me like I was about to fall over. "Are you ok? What's wrong?"

"I need to pee." I grumbled.

"Ok. Come on. Let's walk together now."

I snapped. "Owen. Stay out here and watch the TV. I can walk to the bathroom by myself. Stop babying me."

He looked a little angered by that, but nodded anyway. I walked to the bathroom and did my business. After washing my hands and drying them off, I opened the door and saw Owen standing there.

I really snapped this time. "Why the fuck are you out here?!"

His glare intensified. "I'm making sure you're ok."

"I know that you're worried and all, but I'm fine!" I yelled. "I just had to pee. Not take a damn shower!"

"I'm just trying to take care of you!" He shouted back.

"That's sweet, but I'm fine! See?" I did a 360. "Perfectly fine! So stop nagging!"

He made a noise equivalent to a growl before grabbing my arms and yanking me to him. My body was flashed against his. "You're way to fucking stubborn." He said before smashing his lips to mine.

Immediately, my arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer. He walked forward and picked me up, setting me down on the bathroom counter. When we parted, he said huskily, "I believe you need a shower Kellee. Let me help you."

He practically tore my tank top off my body and threw it in the hallway, my shorts following barely a second later. He latched on to my neck, leaving kisses and bites all around. "You'd better not leave a hickey." I moaned out.

I was met by my his devilish grin. "Too late." Before I could scold him, he tore my bra off and latched on to my pebbled nipples.

"Fuck... me..." I breathed out. Pleasure and pain colliding.

"I plan too." Owen said with a smirk. "Now take those off while I heat up the water."

I managed to get out of my underwear and chuck them somewhere. My focus was locked on to my boyfriend's now bare back. I loved the way his muscles rippled as he turned the water on. It was a bigger turn on then I thought it was.

He turned around to face me. "Get on in." He said with a smirk.

God. I'm so turned on.

I stepped under the stream of hot water. It did little to calm down my excitement. It just made it worse, in my opinion.

A few seconds later, I felt Owen's hands on my hips. They slowly began to knead the flesh, working their way upwards. His skilled fingers began to massage my breasts, making me moan. I threw my head back on to his muscular shoulder, exposing my neck. Owen's lips skimmed my neck, leaving little kisses everywhere.

His hands left my boobs and made their way back down. One of his arms wrapped around my waist, holding me up, while his other one snaked its way between my thighs.

I cried out when he began to rub my clit. Pleasure began to seep through my body as he rolled my little nub of nerves between his fingers. A few moments later, I felt a finger enter me then start to swirling, thrusting in and out. My moans filled the bathroom and probably could be heard throughout the damn park.

I felt my climax approaching fast, so I attempted to tell Owen. "O-Ow-en, I'm gon-gon-"

"I know babe. Come."

As if his husky words flipped a switch, I felt my body spasm with pleasure. After my orgasm subsided, Owen turned me around and gave me a passionate kiss that made my toes curl and heart hammer. It was kisses like these that made me love him more and more.

Then came the rough kiss. The one that just turned me on again. He pushed me against the wall and yanked my thighs up, being mindful of the stitches on my left thigh. I wrapped my legs around his waist and locked my ankles together. Then, ever so slowly, he pushed into me.

Once he was fully inside, he pulled nearly all the way out before slamming back into me. Our moans and grunts became louder as we picked up the pace. The sounds of our skin slapping together was barely heard and the water started to become luke warm instead of scalding.

"Kellee." Owen grunted out. "I-I'm going to-to-"

I cut him off with a chaste kiss. "G-go on babe." I whispered while nibbling at his ear. "Cum."

A few thrusts later, he came. Then another few thrusts, I came, screaming his name to the Heavens. Once we both settled, he set me down, my legs shaking quite a bit.

Owen leaned down and captured me into another passionate kiss. "God I love you." He mumbled against my lips.

"And I love you." I mumbled back.

He smiled at me. "Come on. Let's finish showering and head to the bed."

I pouted. "But I don't want to go to sleep."

He leaned down and bit my lip gently. "Who said anything about sleeping?"

I swear I have never showered quicker in my life.

 **~TIME SKIP~**

I swung mine and Owen's conjoined hands back and forth as we walked into the control center for another meeting. Luckily, my syringe of Rexy's blood didn't shatter when I hit that tree, or the ground. Todd won't have shit to say today!

Or at least I had hoped.

When we were walking up the stairs, Todd had been waiting at the top. Probably to piss me off some more. God, that man deserves some time with Rexy. I wonder if I could lure him in there...

Owen squeezed my hand then kissed my temple. "Don't be bothered by him. I'm here." He muttered against my temple.

Though his support was appreciated, it wasn't enough to deal with Todd's shit. "Hello Owen. Kellee." He spat my name. "Lovely day. Isn't it?"

"What do you want, Todd?" I asked, annoyed already.

He scratched his fat beer gut. "Nothing. Just seeing if you got your dog's DNA." He twiddled a small tube of blood between his fingers. "Heard she bit you. Mustn't of trained her well enough."

My grip on Owen's hand tightened before loosening and then entirely letting it drop. "She didn't bite me. She accidentally hit me with her tail. There's a huge difference. You're little brain just can't understand it's size."

"Please. My brain is bigger than yours by far." He snorted.

I copied the action. "Don't you mean your body?" I taunted back, widening my arms out to make a point.

"Fuck off." He snarled.

"Don't hate the truth." I said with a shrug.

He nearly turned red. "You don't know shit, bitch. Probably why they put you with a T-Rex. The bitchiest dinosaur ever. Suits your personality."

My taunting facade turned into a much more deadly one. "Watch it asshole." I growled.

"Todd. Shut it. She'll kick your ass." Owen warned.

"She's a fucking pussy. Just like her dog! No. Her dogs a bitch and so is she. Probably why she didn't eat you. Too much of a coward t-" My fist collided with his face.

It's one thing to mess with me. But don't you dare insult my baby.

I was satisfied when he cried out and covered his eye, probably already bruising. But was unsatisfied that I didn't break his nose or anything. Though, his nose was bleeding, so good enough for now.

"Don't you dare insult Rexy." I snarled. "She's the apex predator. If you even stepped foot into her territory, she'd rip you to shreds. She wouldn't eat you. You're to fat. But all the same, she'd kill you." I grabbed his shirt collar and pulled him closer. "And I'd let her."

"You stupid bit-" He attempted to punch me, but I dodged it and delivered a swift kick to his tiny balls. He let out the girliest squeal and hit the floor, holding his nonexistent dick.

"Try me one more time. I dare you." I said before walking off.

"I warned you." I heard Owen say to him before running to catch up with me. He grabbed my hand, slightly red, and massaged it. "Nice hook."

"Thank ya." I said with a confident smirk.

He leaned close to my ear. "That was a major turn on." He nipped my neck before leaning away.

"Good to know." I sent him a wink.

We walked through the door and sat down next to Barry. "Hey Barry." We said at the same time.

"Bonjur." He said, his French side coming through. "How are you feeling?"

"Pretty good." Owen said with a smirk.

Rolling my eyes at my boyfriend, I answered, "Pretty good, actually. My body doesn't hurt. Neither does my head."

"Good. Good." He said with a nod. "I was worried when Claire called me."

Owen nodded in agreement. "I about had a heart attack."

"Well, I'm fine. No need for worry." I said with a kiss on Owen's cheek. "Thanks though."

Our conversation was cut short when Claire walked up to the front of the room. "Hello everyone-wait- where's Mr. Dijon?"

The door burst open and an angry, but bruised Todd walked in. "Sorry I'm late." His voice was still high pitched. Ha! "Issues came up." He glared at me.

"Well, sit down. I'm about to start." He nodded and sat. "Ok. Now, please place your syringes of DNA in your marked spot in the case please." I placed my vile in the case and sat back down. After everyone finished with that, Claire closed the case, locking it immediately. "Great!"

She handed it to a security guard who walked out of the room with it. "Can we know what's going to happen with the DNA?" Michelle asked.

"Well, that's classified. But you'll know eventually." Claire said with a tight lipped smile or maybe that is her smile. I have no clue.

"Oh." Michelle deadpannned. "Ok."

Mandy, a herbivore caretaker, asked, "Is it some sort of science experiment?"

"Of sorts. But like I said, it's classified information." Claire repeated. "Now. I'm proud to report that there was no fatal occurrences during the collection period. There were some issues, but they were quickly fixed."

"Yeah. Kellee." I heard Todd mutter.

My glare whipped to him so fast he jumped. "Watch it Dijon." I snapped, pointing a finger at him.

He glared but nodded his head. Ha! Pussy.

"Now, time to discuss some more future modifications to the park." Claire said with a smile.

Damn it.

 **~TIME SKIP~**

 **Boy this was kinda long! But I hope you liked it! Review, please and thank you!**

 **Q &A is still happening. FYI.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hanna- Yes, the raptors tolerate Kellee. Rexy doesn't really like anyone but Kellee. :/**

 **lostfeather1: The indominus rex won't like Kellee. It's Rexy likes Kellee, but that doesn't carry in her genes. Good question though. :)**

 **Enjoy!**

 **~JUNE 9th, 2015~**

"God damn it." I muttered, looking into my basically empty fridge. I slammed the door. "Owen!" I called out for my sexy boyfriend of two years.

He came out of my room, a bed sheet hanging dangerously low on his hips. "Yeah?"

I managed to stop staring at his fine body. After two years, I still stare at it in awe. "We have-um-" I stuttered over my words. He kept shifting on his feet, that damn bed sheet moving even lower.

"Yes?" He asked, this time with his signature smirk. The smirk of cockiness.

"We're- mother of God! Put some pants on! I can't think when you're like-like-this!" I frantically gestured to his body. "It's distracting!"

He took a step closer. "Oh really?" Another step closer. "And you're not distracting?" Step closer. "You bending over, that sheet hugging your body." Closer. "It barely hiding anything." Chests touching. "But I'm the distracting one?"

Dear Lord! "Y-yes." I groaned out as his body pressed closer to mine, pushing me against the fridge door. "You're showing off more bod- ohhh!" He pulled my hair back and nibbled at my neck, instantly turning me on.

"I think you need to keep your focus in something, seeing as I'm so distracting." His voice vibrating against my neck. His other skilled hand slowly crept up my body, reaching the knot at which the sheet was tucked. Slowly, it started to come undone...

Then our lusty haze was shattered when a phone, Owen's phone to be precise, blared from the table next to us. "Fuck me." Owen groaned, dropping his head on my shoulder.

"I would. But your phone is kind of ringing." I teased.

He nipped my shoulder. "Tease." He then shuffled over and snatched the phone off the table. "What?" A moment of silence. "Come on. It's my day off." A sigh. "Fine. I'll be there in a bit. Yeah. Ok. Bye." He hung up, tossing it back on the table.

"Claire calling you in?" I asked unhappily.

"Nope." He said with a frown. "Barry needs some help really quick. Apparently one of the gates on the paddock is slightly open. He needs me to 'distract' my girls while someone fixes it really quick."

I nodded. "I'll go get dressed. I suggest you do the same. I'd hate to let everyone see your junk." I gave him a wink before sauntering my way into our room.

Yes. Our room. I'm kind of half living with him. I have clothes in his closet and drawers. I usually just stay here. Unless we're fighting. Then I go to my house or Lizzy's place.

"Why do you need to go?" Owen asked, right behind me.

"Because I wanna. 'Cause I haven't actually seen you work with the girls. I've met them, but haven't seen them with you." I threw some clothes on our bed. "Got a problem with me coming?"

Owen shook his head. "Of course I don't."

"Good." I smirked and dropped my sheet, giving him a clear view of my body. He groaned and had to turn around, probably so he wouldn't jump me here and now.

Gets him every time.

 **~TIME SKIP~**

My boots made dirt rise as I jumped off my motorcycle. Owen parked next to me, looking fine as ever on his motorcycle. I bit my lip, remembering some pretty naughty stuff we've done on that beauty. God what he does to me...

"Kellee." He snapped his fingers in front of my face. "What'cha thinking?"

I shook my head. "Stuff."

He smirked at me. "Dirty stuff?"

"Maybe. Maybe not." I gave him a sexy smirk of my own. "It could be even memories." He followed my line of sight, then moaned slightly when he realized I was looking at his baby.

"Fuck." He shifted slightly on his feet. "I remember that. Gave me a perfect angle to your-" Before he could finish his sentence, my favorite French man yelled at us.

"Owen! Kellee!" He ran up to us. "Hurry up. We don't want the girls trying to escape. Good to see you Kellee." He gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. "Now let's go."

All three of us trekked up the stairs of hell. There were so many of them! Ok, maybe two flights. But still, stairs suck! We reached the catwalk that surrounded and crossed over the paddock.

"Where are they?" Owen's voice sounded slightly uneasy.

"Hiding. They know the door is ajar." Barry said, slightly more uneasy. "Call them. See what happens."

Owen nodded at him then me. "Ok. Get me the rats though."

"Rats?" I asked, cringing slightly.

He rolled his eyes. "Those are the equivalent of a goat to Rexy. It's a treat of sorts."

"Oh." I deadpanned. Sure, they're treats. But they are kind of disgusting.

Owen grabbed the bucket from Barry, which was half filled with frozen rat corpses. "I'm about to call them. So back up. Never turn your back to them." He warned me. I nodded. He let out a breath then it turned into a high pitched whistle. It was brief and loud.

A few seconds later, four full grown Velociraptors came barreling out from the bushes. "Hey." Owen called out, making them look up at him. He pulled out a... clicker? Are my eyes shitting me? Because there is no way he trained them with a clicker.

He clicked it twice.

Nope. It was a clicker! I almost laughed, but managed to stifle it with my hand. Owen sent me an annoyed look from the corner of his eye, before looking back at the raptors. "Blue! Eyes on me."

Blue, a velociraptor with two blue stripes on her body, snapped her head away from me and back to Owen. Apparently, she was the troublemaker of the four. Giving everyone a hard time. She was also the eldest and the beta.

Who's the alpha?

Owen Grady.

I remember the first time he ever told me he was the alpha of the little pack. And damn was it the hottest thing he had told me in forever.

 _"This Delta. That's Echo. And that's Charlie." He pointed at the last one. "And this is Blue."_

 _I stared in awe at the beautiful creatures in front of me. Rexy would be jealous that I had visited them, but oh well. She'll live._

 _"Wow." I looked at Blue. "They're all so beautiful."_

 _Owen hummed in agreement. "They are. And I bet they're thinking the same thing." I felt the blush brush cheeks._

 _"I highly doubt that."_

 _"I don't. Anyone on their right mind would see that." His voice was soft._

 _Clearing my throat, attempting to get rid of the blush, I asked, "So who's the oldest?"_

 _Owen walked behind me. "Blue is." He then grabbed my hand. "Want to touch her?"_

 _"What?" My voice squeaked. "I can touch her?"_

 _"Yeah." He nodded._

 _He slowly guided my hand towards the raptor who was currently stuck in a head holder. Ever so gently, he laid my palm on her neck. I nearly recoiled my touch when she jumped and let out a small growl. Had Owen not been holding my or been standing behind me, I'd have thrown my body backwards._

 _"Don't worry. She's just trying to intimidate you." Owen's breath brushed the back of my neck._

 _He began directing my hand, moving it up and down so that I was petting Blue's neck. Her skin was surprisingly warm. Not the cold, scaley feeling I thought it would be. And after a few moments of petting her, she began to chirp. Almost like a purr._

 _"She was trying to be tough earlier." Owen said behind me. "Trying to show off that she's the Beta."_

 _I took my hand off her neck, her purring turning off immediately. When I turned around, my gaze was curious. "Then who's the Alpha? Delta?"_

 _He gave me a sexy smirk._

 _"I'm the alpha."_

How could I not have been turned on by that statement? Literally, to this day, that statement affects my lady bits. Well, in general, Owen affects my lady bits.

Dear God I'm too infatuated with him.

"Charlie! Here. Now." Owen growled out, causing Charlie to snarl slightly but still look up. "Good. And we're moving." He clicked his clicker a few times and started walking. And without breaking eye contact, he asked Barry, "Are they done with that gate yet?"

"Almost." Barry said calmly, trying not to draw attention to himself. "Apparently a snapped and balled up, not letting the gate shut. They got the chain out and are putting a new one in. Should be a couple more minutes. Hopefully." Barry muttered the last word.

Suddenly, a loud crash sounded from the back of the paddock. All the raptors snapped their heads in the direction. "Shit! Shit! Shit! Stay! Blue, Charlie. Don't you dare move!"

Of course, the two named velociraptors didn't listen. They hissed and then bolted for the sound. "Call them! Now!" I yelled at Barry. The French man nearly dropped his radio before yelling at them to get out of the paddock.

The remaining two raptors were physically uncomfortable. You could see that they wanted to run after their sisters, but we're listening to their alpha. The battle of loyalness. Their looks were pained.

Barry suddenly sighed in relief. "They're fine. The gates fixed. Apparently the man dropped his tool box and all the tools scattered. He just left everything and ran through the gate. The door is closed and locked." He let out a breath. "I'll go check on it. Meet me over." Barry then walked down the stairs, clearly rushing.

"Good." Owen mumbled. "Great job! Echo. Delta. Here's what you get!" He threw them both rats, which they swallowed whole. "Eyes up." Their heads moved up. "And go." They took off running.

Owen immediately dropped his shoulders, his tough, rough, mean alpha stance disappearing. He began to shuffle forward and I met him halfway. "Nice job babe." I pecked his lips. "And," I leaned in close to his ear, "that was sexy as all hell."

"I know it babe." He bit my lip before dragging me into heated kiss. After a few seconds, we pulled apart. "You still going out to lunch with Lizzy?"

I nodded. "Yeah. We're gonna head to the cafe then to her place. She needs my help on the work truck. Then after that, we may head over to the store and shop for a bit. After that, I'll be home for dinner." Then I remembered what I was supposed to tell him this morning. "Oh. We need to go grocery shopping."

"Ok." Owen drawled out. "How about you pick up a pizza on the way home and we'll shop tomorrow."

"Sounds like a plan." I nodded then gave him a quick peck. "Bye babe."

I went to walk away when Owen yanked me back. "Oh no you don't." My giggle was smothered by Owen's lips against mine. These little kisses that just fill me with happiness and joy.

"Mmmm." I hummed as we broke the kiss. "I gotta go babe. I'm gonna be late. Love ya."

"Love you too. Be safe! Don't get into trouble"

Like that'll happen.

 **~TIME SKIP~**

"And then I said, 'Just because you have a small dick doesn't mean you have to compensate it with your attitude.'" Lizzy cracked up as I finished my story.

She held her stomach. "Y-you did not say that!" She weazed out.

"Oh yes I did." She burst out laughing all over again, making me join in. Her laugh makes me laugh. Not gonna lie.

"God you are a card." She said, sipping her cappuccino. "So how are you and Owen doing?"

I set my latte down. "Pretty well. We had a little tiff last night, but it quickly ended." I said, smirking.

"First off. Eww. Don't need to know about your sex life. And secondly, how is he in bed?"

"You literally just said you didn't want to know about my sex life." I snorted.

She gave me a shrug. "Just wondering."

I rolled my eyes. "You confuse me sometimes."

"Bite me." She stuck her tongue out.

"Don't tempt me." I reciprocated her gesture.

She set her cup down. "God. I can't wait until my vacation days. Coming up in a week!"

"Where ya going?" I asked, looking at her over the rim of my cup.

"To see my parents." She twiddled with her cup. "They didn't want me coming here. Supposedly, I could die."

I nodded my head. "My dad died here." Her eyes widened.

"I-I didn't know that. I'm sorry."

"Don't be." I said, looking down at my cup. "He worked with the herbivores too. He ended up dying when everything went to shit here. They never found his body. They guessed that a carnivore ate him or he got trampled into the ground."

I didn't realize I was crying until Lizzy wiped away the tear rolling down my cheek. "If it makes you feel any better, I was orphaned. My parents died in a car crash when I was two."

Suddenly, I felt like a piece of shit. Both of her parents died. I lost only one of mine. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." She copied my words. "It doesn't bother me as much as it would someone who knew them longer."

We went silent for a few moments before the person next to us belched, breaking the air of sadness. "Nice one!" Lizzy and I yelled, laughing our asses off.

The waiter appeared, giving us a weird look, before handing us the checkbook back. "Thank you for coming. See you on Friday." Bitch, you don't our schedule!

... But I'll see you Friday.

 **~TIME SKIP~**

"And there you go." I said, slamming the trunk of the jeep down. "Should be good from there."

"Thank you, Kellee! Sorry it took so long. Maybe we can go shopping Friday?" Lizzy offered.

I shrugged, wiping the grease from my hands on the rag on the jeep. "We'll have to play it by ear." I looked at my watch and cringed slightly. "I'm late. I gotta pick up a pizza before going to Owen's place. I'll text you later, yeah?"

"Yeah. Bye Sourwolf." Her nickname for me comes from a TV show called Teen Wolf. Don't question it. It'll only get weirder.

I got on my baby and turned her on. "Later loser!" I yelled as I drove off, going down the dirt road.

After picking up a cheese pizza with stuffed crust, I drove back to Owen's place. Once I was there, I noticed the lights were off. Which was unnerving. Owen always turns the lights on.

I unlocked the door and walked to the kitchen. No lights were on. Not the TV. Not even the bedroom light. I set the pizza on the counter and silently made my way to the bedroom. It was empty.

Fuck this! This how every dumb bitch or asshole dies in a horror movie. They sit there and try searching the place. Like, nah bruh! Run. Run and never look back. Try not to trip, and if you do, don't crawl. I hate when girls trip and try to crawl away. Idiots! Stand the fuck and run!

I just realized that I should probably move and get out of here. Maybe call Owen once I reach a safe place.

But when I turned around, I slammed into someone. I screamed and fell back on my ass. And damn I say it, I started crawling backwards. It was instinct, ok?

"Stay back. I'm skilled in the art of -uh- tofu! I'll kick your ass!" I yelled, kicking my leg out, attempting to prove my point. The murderer started to laugh, making me frown. "Don't laugh! It's rude." Yeah, I'm giving manner advice to a killer.

"The art of tofu? As in the thing vegetarians eat? God I love you!" A familiar voice cackled.

Oh this dick! "Owen! You motherfucker!" I stood up, brushing my butt off. "What the hell is your problem?"

He stepped in the room, showing me his million watt smile. Now I could see his face. Earlier the dark made it impossible to see him. "I wanted to scare you. And it worked."

"Dick muncher." I grumbled. "I could've died from a heart attack!"

"Nah. I wouldn't of let you die." He said sweetly, grabbing my hand and pulling me to his chest.

I snorted, my face buried in his chest. "Now you're trying to suck up to me?" My voice came out muffled.

"Nope."

"Mmhmm. I bet." I pulled back and looked up into his glittering green eyes.

He gave me a light kiss, making me melt into his arms. Those kind of kisses make me swoon. "You're not mad at me, are you?"

"No." I whispered against his lips. "But I may not share my pizza with you."

"Like hell you will." He pulled back, giving me a crooked smile.

I shrugged my shoulders. "You wanted to give me a heart attack. I don't know if I should share my stuffed crust pizza."

"You're sharing." Owen said, holding his chin up high.

"What will you give me if I do share?"

He pretended to think for a second, before saying, "How about a movie marathon with beer and a cuddle session?"

I bit my lip. "Pajamas included?"

"Or no clothes." There was that damn smirk.

I rolled my eyes. "Get your mind outta the gutter. But fine, deal."

"Pleasure doing business with you." He laughed out.

God he's cute. And boy do I love him.

We laid down on the couch sideways, me laying in between his legs with my head on his bare chest. He picked out the entire Pirates of the Caribbean series. I love me some Johnny Depp. And Owen knows it too.

After we are the entire pizza box and drank two beers, we were beginning the second movie. "But it's bullshit." I said with a mouthful of pizza. "She shouldn't be arrested. The governor said it was ok." I managed to swallow the last bit of cheesiness.

"But she let him get away and helped him in the first place. These back then said that wasn't ok." Owen argued.

I huffed and pouted slightly. "But it's her wedding day." I grumbled.

About half way through the third movie, Owen passed out. He snored ever so slightly, nearly impossible to hear. It was kind of cute. I looked up at his face and lightly ran my hand over his stubble.

"I love you more than you'll ever know." I mumbled, lightly kissing the under side of his chin. He shifted slightly, but remained asleep. I couldn't help but smile at him.

With that, I closed my eyes and fell asleep to the soothing beating of his heart, wishing it could always like this.

But, if only I had known that I'd meet death itself in less than 3 days...

 **~END OF CHAPTER~**

 **What does Kellee mean by "meet death"? IS SHE GOING TO DIE?! WHAT A CLIFFHANGER!**

 **Love you all! Comment away in the reviews! ^-^**


	8. NOT A CHAPTER, BUT RATHER A THANK YOU

Alrighty. I did not expect all that. I have to say, all of you make me feel special! ^-^

Some of you agreed with the critic on some points and were nice about it. But most of you were quite peeved. And you guys made me feel so good and happy and welcomed! Thank you so much.

Now, I did take down the other one because we don't need that in this story. I should be posting a new chapter either tomorrow or Wednesday.

I LOVE YOU ALL AND YOU ALL ROCK!


	9. Chapter 8

**Oi. Fine. Some reviewers keep calling me immature and whatnot. But pardon me for expressing my opinion. Sorry if I offended any of you and that Anon Critic. I was just angry.**

 **But may I just point something out. This is a FAN fiction. Meaning it's meant to be FAN made. It's not supposed to be realistic. It's meant to be a way for people to leave the world and live in something else entirely. So don't read so much into those type of mistakes.**

 **Also, you all say Kellee is childish, unprofessional and has no respect for her "higher ups". But answer me this, did Owen respect Claire? Or Simon? Or anyone in Control? Was be exactly professional? Did he really get along with EVERY single coworker? No. He wasn't and didn't. Kellee can be the same.**

 **No hard feelings to anyone. But here's another chapter.**

 **Enjoy lovelies!**

 _~PREVIOUSLY~_

 _"I love you more than you'll ever know." I mumbled, lightly kissing the under side of his chin. He shifted slightly, but remained asleep. I couldn't help but smile at him._

 _With that, I closed my eyes and fell asleep to the soothing beating of his heart, wishing it could always like this._

 _But, if only I had known that I'd meet death itself in less than 3 days..._

 **~JUNE 10th, 2015 - 12:26 P.M.~**

I got called into the paddock today because there was a minor issue with Rexy. That was assured. What's my response to this "minor issue"?

It isn't minor.

"Shit!" I yelled, ducking under the swinging tail. "For fuck's sake, Rexy! Stop swinging yo- STOP THAT!"

Rexy, having a temper tantrum, began slamming her head into the tree hallway, scaring everyone inside. They began screaming and panicking, running around in different directions.

"Oh come on!" I muttered, severely annoyed. "You know what? Fine. Fine!" I yanked a flare out from the box on the wall. "I'm done with this already."

Rexy's head turned to the light of the flare, her eyes dilating at the sight of it. She walked away from the hallway and started to come towards me. Her growl was louder than usual and it was a lot more harsher than usual. This wasn't right.

I chucked the flare as far as I could and watch her run after it with a mighty roar. People in the hallway started cheering and screaming. Go figure. Scared one moment, excited the next. But honestly, they weren't really my concern.

I want to know what was up with Rexy.

Her mood was just progressing more violent everyday. She nearly knocked down a cluster of trees a few days ago. Then yesterday, she actually tried to smack me away with her head. And now, this!

It's making no sense! It's giving me a headache! I rubbed my temples while walking toward the control panel. I need to talk to Claire about this. Maybe she can tell me what hell is happening.

After opening the door, I immediately walked to my bag on the floor and pulled out my phone. I clicked Claire's name and put the phone to my ear. After a few rings, I heard her voice come through the speaker. "Hello?"

"Hello Ms. Dearing." I answered. "So I came in to see Rexy. And well, I don't know what's going on."

I heard her sigh. "What's happening?"

"She's throwing a temper tantrum of sorts. She's been more and more violent of late." I groaned. "She just attempted to take down the hallway."

"I didn't know she was becoming more violent. Did you put that in your report?"

I chose my words carefully. "In a way. It's altered to fit the report?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"I babied it basically." I admitted. "But can we please focus on what's happening to Rexy? Why is her behavior turned so aggressive?"

There was a pause before she spoke. "Can you come to the lab? We can discuss it there. I'd rather not do it over the phone."

I nodded my head before realizing she couldn't see that. "Uh, yeah. I'll be there shortly. Are you there now?"

"Yes. I'm in Mr. Wu's office right now."

"Ok. I'll see you in a bit. Goodbye." I don't think she heard me say goodbye seeing as she didn't respond back.

Sighing, I grabbed my stuff and walked out to my motorcycle. After I got on and started it, I sped off. Navigating through the terrain, I made it to the labs within a few minutes.

I parked my baby then proceeded inside. A couple of flights of stairs and a hop then a skip and jump I was in the lab, standing in front of the pristine Claire. Mr. Wu was there too, but let's forget that serial killer. Please?

"Hello Miss Ender." Evidently no forgetting will be happening.

"Hello Mr. Wu. Ms. Dearing." I gave a forced smile. "Nice to see you."

Claire dismissed it with a wave of her hand. "Likewise. Anyway, you said Your asset is behaving violently?"

"Yeah." I nodded. "She's a lot more aggressive. Showing off her strength. It's to the point she's trying to prove she's the alpha in this relationship. Trying to prove she has owner ship of me."

Claire looked confused while Wu looked pained. "I was hoping this wouldn't happen." He muttered.

"What wouldn't happen?" Claire and I asked him.

He sighed. "What we're about to share with you Miss Ended is strictly classified. You cannot tell anyone." He ordered. "You know how we have the new asset coming soon?"

"Yes." Claire said matter-o-factly.

I shrugged. "I've heard rumors and saw a pen. I didn't jump to any conclusions."

"Well," Wu walked over to his computer and typed a few things in. "we've been working on an entire different species of dinosaur completely. A new phenomenon."

"Like, a new dinosaur gene was found?" I asked.

Claire shook her head. "No. We've genetically engineered a dinosaur. A hybrid."

My mouth dropped and I began to stutter. "W-what? How?"

"We've taken DNA strands and kind of altered them. Mashed them together in a way." She answered.

"What is it? The species?"

Wu stood up and showed me his computer screen. A giant dinosaur was shown on it. "Jurassic World presents the Indominus Rex."

"If it's a hybrid, what is it's genomes?" I asked, studying the picture. I noticed it would be big, longer than Rexy. It almost looked like an allosaurus. A giant allosaurus.

"The base genome is a T-Rex," Claire cleared her throat, "the rest is classified."

I gave them both an incredulous look. "How did you manage to get Rexy's DNA stra-" I cut myself off. My brain suddenly recalled the meeting last year where we had to collect all the DNA strands from our assets. "It's from the DNA samples we gave you last year, isn't it?"

"Yes. But we didn't use them all." Wu said. "We picked a handful of the DNA. There were trial and errors, but it ended up successful in the end."

"Is it part herbivore?"

Claire shook her head. "No. We contemplated it, but we figured a carnivore would be better. We may expand with a hybrid herbivore in the future."

I glanced back at the screen. "Is it already in the paddock?"

"Yes. It's only an adolescent, but still big." Wu answered. "It'll be bigger than a T-Rex."

I stood straight again. "Ok. This all well and good, but how does this affect Rexy's behavior?"

"As far as Rexy has known her whole life, she's been the alpha dinosaur of this park." Wu explained, "She's used to knowing she's the biggest. But now that the Indominus Rex has been release into her paddock, Rexy can sense she's losing her alpha status. She can sense she's no longer the biggest nor holds more power."

Fan-fucking-tastic. "So you're saying Rexy is trying to prove her alpha status? Trying to show she's in control still?"

"Yes." Claire answered. "She'll be more violent in her actions. So we suggest caution. We have no clue how aggressive she'll get. Even towards you."

Even better! I sighed, pushing my hair back. "Ok. Um, I'll try and see how she reacts when I try to approach her. I'll go back to the paddock after this. Hopefully she'll respond well."

"That sounds like an okay plan. Do you want ACU to come with you?" Claire asked.

I shook my head violently. "Oh no! Last time that didn't end well. And she wasn't freaking out over anything last time. I don't want a repeat."

"Well, alright." Claire looked torn. "Please be careful Miss Ender."

I waved her concern away. "Nothing should happen." I gave her a lazy smirk. "It'll be fine."

 **~TIME SKIP~**

I so lied! It's not fine! Holy Hell it is not fine!

When I tried to approach Rexy, she literally growled at me then roared. Now, she's chasing me. And it's not a game. This is life and death.

I was heading towards the control panel when (go figure) I tripped over a damn root in the ground. Why the fuck is that raised?! I attempted to scramble up when something horrifying happened.

Rexy was standing over me, her massive body shadowing mine. I heard her growl deep inside her. It was enough to shake my body, and I actually started to cry. In this moment, I was scared of Rexy.

Her head lowered, her mouth opening. I had a feeling this wasn't going to me a lick either. This was only one thing.

Her roar.

It made me cover my ears and squeeze my eyes shut. It ricocheted around the paddock and made me go deaf for a few moments. It shook the very ground I was huddled on and made everything vibrate.

Then silence, complete silence filled the void, other than the pounding sound of my heart. My fear was overruling my want to open my eyes, which were now pouring with tears. My body convulsed with sobs that left me gasping for air.

Finally, I gained enough courage to open my eyes. At first my vision was too blurry to see anything so I quickly wiped my eyes. Opening them again, I nearly screamed.

Rexy's teeth we're right in front of my face, her exhaled air puffing against my face. For once in the long period I've been with her, I was deathly scared. I didn't know what she was going to do. Eat me. Rip me to shreds. The thoughts scared me.

I felt more tears roll down my face. My body stayed still, no longer listening to my screaming brain. My instincts were to try to run, but I knew I had to stay still or else she may actually hurt me. Or kill me.

After a few moments of this position, I knew I had to do something. "R-R-Rex-y." I stuttered out. Her head twitched slightly, her eyes started to un-dilate. "P-p-ple-lea-se back u-up."

I think she started to come back to reality, because she began to shake her head and back up slowly. "T-that's a goo-good girl." My body was shaking so badly. Every one of my words were coming out shaky. I managed to stand up slowly, but it was on weak legs.

Rexy looked down at me, her eyes holding confusion. She attempted to step forward but stopped short when I instinctively backed up, nearly falling over again. And dare I say it, she looked hurt. Like she couldn't believe I was scared of her.

With a small whimper, she turned around and walked off, hanging her head down. I knew I shouldn't blame her for any of this rather her instincts. But my brain was just telling me to get out of that paddock, that there was danger in here.

I managed to stumble to the control panel. After it opened, I stepped in and just stood there. Once the door closed, I felt my body wrack with more sobs and my legs gave out. I slid down the door into a crouching position, and all I could do was cry.

My emotions started to go to war. The frightened part of me told me to quit my job. The loving part told me this was an accident, that it wasn't Rexy's fault but her instincts. Then the angered part of me was yelling to get away from that monster.

Monster.

I shook my head and pushed my hands to my head. No. Rexy isn't a monster. She's not a monster! SHE'S NOT A MONSTER!

 _"It's not her fault! She's not a monster! It's not her fault! She isn't a monster."_ I chanted internally before my brain just went blank.

My body began to rock back and forth, the shock slowly setting in. It started to become harder to breathe and my vision started to cloud up. Fear was settling in and my body started to shut down.

I was having a panic attack.

I attempted to call out to someone, but all that came out was incoherent babble. Who'd hear me anyways?

My eye sight became worse and worse as my breathing became slower. Eventually I couldn't breathe at all. My panic worsened. Was I about to die?

I didn't have a chance to contemplate it as I saw a bright light fill the room and heard muffled voices. Almost as if they were underwater.

The last blurry thing I saw was someone running towards me before I blacked out completely.

 **~TIME SKIP~**

"Kellee."

 _God?_

"Kellee."

 _I'm coming God!_

"Fuck's sake Kellee! Wake up!"

 _Why is God acting so rude? And why does he sound female?_

With all the strength I had, I opened my eyes and shut them again. Why is it so bright in heaven? "Can we turn the brightness down, please?"

"Yeah." _God sounds strangely familiar._

I heard a click and when I opened my eyes, I was met with an overhead lamp. Which is weird, because I didn't think heaven's light comes from a lamp... wait a second!

I turned my head to the side and saw Lizzy sitting next to me, holding my hand. Her smile was gentle but pained. "You're not God." I looked around and realized this wasn't heaven either, but the medical room in fact.

"Nope. Just me." She chuckled, then she sobered up. "How are you feeling?"

I sat up, cringing along the way. "Like I got ran over by a damn semi-truck. What happened?"

Lizzy shifted uncomfortablly. "Um, you had a panic attack. We believe Rexy sent you into a state of shock..." her voice slowly disappeared. I started to remember everything that happened. Rexy. Her violent roar. Her instincts.

I heard a heart monitor start to speed up drastically, most likely mine. "Hey. Hey. Calm down. Calm down. You're alright. Nothing is gonna harm you. You're okay." Lizzy attempted to sooth me.

"She nearly attacked me." I mumbled. "She was blood thirsty. And it wasn't really her fault, but it was scary nonetheless Liz." I felt tears spring to my eyes. "Lizzy. I was scared of her. Truly scared."

"Hush. Kellee. You're okay. It's understandable. What's important is she didn't hurt you." Lizzy sat on the bed and pulled me into a hug. "She realized what she was doing and stopped in time."

I began hicupping from my tears. "I don't want to be scared of her. I love her! She's my baby. I don't want to be scared of her!"

"I know. I know." Lizzy mumbled comforting. "And you don't have to be scared of her. No need to be afraid of her. Not at all. It was in the spur of the moment."

I let out a sigh and started to calm down. Lizzy was a very soothing person. I was thankful for her presence at this moment. I don't think I'd be able to handle this alone.

When I went to say something, I heard a commotion come from the hallway. " 't give a shit if someone is already in there! My girlfriend is in there! Now back the hell up!"

"Owen." Lizzy and I muttered.

The door swung open, a worried looking Owen stepping in the room followed by a protesting doctor. Or nurse. Whatever you wish to call her. "Sir, she can only have one visitor at a time. Please le-"

"Don't worry." Lizzy spoke as she stood up. "I was just leaving. Bye Sourwolf. Feel better." She gave me a smile and nod before walking out.

The nurse huffed and let go of Owen's shoulder. He immediately ran to my side, cupping my cheek. "Are you ok? Are you hurt? Do you need anyt-"

I cut him off. "I'm fine. Shaken, but fine." I sighed.

"I heard what happened, how do you feel about it?" Owen asked.

"Honestly, scared. Sad. Angry." I shrugged. "Scared that Rexy will lose her trust in me. Sad that she's even like this. Angry that I can't do anything to help."

He sat on the bed next to me. "I'm sure this little tiff won't break her trust in you. I'm sure she's feeling guilty right now. Probably mourning over her mistake."

"I don't know." My voice shook. "It hurts though. I was afraid of her. I never wanted to be afraid of her." I sniffled, tears started to cascade down my cheeks. "She was trying to prove she was the alpha. And she scared me."

Owen used his thumbs to wipe my tears away. "Don't cry babe. Please. It hurts me to see you cry." I sniffled a little more before finally halting the waterworks. "Everything will be okay. Rexy won't hate you and vice versa. She loves you. Everyone can see that. Don't worry."

I nodded and looked up at him. "Will you stay here with me?" I asked, knowing I'd probably have to stay for a few more hours.

"Of course." He laid down and wrapped his arm around me, letting me curl into his side, resting my head against his chest. "I won't leave you. Ever."

I smiled and snuggled closer to him. Enjoying the sound of his heart beat and the smell of his cologne. If only we could freeze time and enjoy this forever.

But I didn't know I only had 2 days left...

 **~TIME SKIP~**

 **Woo! Another chapter done! And, a clock ticking down until the big bang happens! What does Kellee mean she only has 2 days? Till her death or something bigger?! Who knows!**

 **Anyway, review what you think.**

 **Answer me this: What did you think of Kellee's vulnerable side and do you think she'll be too afraid to face Rexy ever again?**

 **Love you all!**


	10. Chapter 9

_**I'm soooo sorry it took so long! I've been so busy and neglected to update! Sorry guys!**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _~PREVIOUSLY~_

 _I smiled and snuggled closer to him. Enjoying the sound of his heart beat and the smell of his cologne. If only we could freeze time and enjoy this forever._

 _But I didn't know I only had 2 days left..._

 **~JUNE 11th, 2015 - 2:51 P.M.~**

"Can I leave yet?" I asked, quite agitated. Nearly an entire fucking day I've been here! And it was bullshit! I just want to go home!

"We are just making sure you are in a healthy condi-" I cut the red headed nurse off.

"Look." I sighed, trying to keep it cool. "I'm perfectly fine. I don't need anymore tests run on me. I don't nerd anymore doctors prodding me. No therapy. Nothing. Nada. Zip. Zilch. Just going home."

Her lips set into a straight line and she was silent for a moment. Then, she released a puff of air. "Fine. But, no extraneous activities. Such as going back to the paddock or sex and whatnot. Got it?"

"Yes ma'am." I said, giving her a nod. "No extraneous stuff for me today."

Just kidding

 **~TIME SKIP~**

Silently and may I add secretly, I typed in the passcode to the paddock. Literally, no one knows I'm here. Not management nor Owen. The latter would murder me for even considering going back in today let alone actually doing it.

When the door opened, the nerves burned through my body while my heart pounded in my ears. I could feel the sweat building up on my hands and forehead, reminding how scared I truly was.

I have no clue how she'll react today either. When I asked around, people said she hasn't moved from the trees, apparently hiding herself from everyone. This news made me even more nervous. If she's angry, I won't know until the last second.

Taking a deep breath, I stepped through the door. A few moments later it shut with a low hiss. And once again, my nerves are shot. I could literally feel my heart about to break my ribs. Yeah, not comforting...at all.

I walked a little ways until I reached the clearing, being super cautious. Letting out a quick huff, I brought my fingers to my lips and whistled, summoning her to me.

There was a few moments of silence, which put me on edge. Usually, she came bounding over, but now? Just dead silence. Not the slightest rustle of leaves or even the ground shaking. Just silence.

I about whistled again before I felt the ground start to shake. Following the tremors came her loud foot steps.

Then, I saw her.

She honestly looked miserable. She seemed hunched over and her demeanor seemed sad. Her eyes held a look of sorrow and regret. It's like she was upset about yesterday. Maybe she did feel guilty... or I could be reading way too much into this and be completely wrong.

I guess there's only one way to find out.

"Hi Rexy." My voice cracked. I cleared my throat and tried again. "How's it going girl?"

She huffed in response.

"That good, huh?" I said with a sly, but forced smile. My hands were stuffed in my pockets to hide their shaking. "I've felt pretty miserable myself. Been cooped up in a hospital all day. Psychiatric tests and what have you." I gave a dry laugh. "Happens when you have a panic attack though, am I right?"

Yes, I know I'm being a bitch. But I can't help it. I'm honestly pissed off and hurt that she'd even try to harm me. I raised her!

She let our a low whine and her knees buckled, slamming into the floor with a loud 'thud'. The ground vibrated while the trees started to tremor. Following her knees came her head, smacking into the floor. Dust clouded my vision for a moment and once it cleared, I got a look at her.

She was hunched down in submission. My little baby dinosaur was actually submitting to me. Something she hasn't down since she was 5 feet tall! Wow!

I tried to walk over to her looking as strong and confident as possible, though I probably looked like a wounded peacock. I stood about a foot away from her nose, which probably isn't the safest place to be, but oh well!

Slowly, I let my hand rise up, then, even slower, I put it down between her nostrils. A satisfied chirp-like sound came from deep in her throat. Like she was enjoying me just touching her. And when I started to move it up and down, she began to make a sound I can only classify as a purr.

"God girl." I whispered, baffled beyond belief. "You confuse me at times." She continued to purr and her body relaxed. You'd never think she'd tried to eat me the yesterday. "You know, I'm gonna get my ass chewed out when I leave here, right? All because I can't help but love you and needed to set things right."

Her body shifted slightly before she stood up and started to circle me. "What'cha doing girl?" I asked, slightly on guard.

Suddenly her tail circled my body then the rest of her body followed in pursuit. When she stopped moving, she had me circled by her body. Like she was protecting me. Her head rested on her tail, right next to me. Her eyes we half open and I just couldn't help but gaze into them.

"I love you Rexy. So much." I hugged her face awkwardly, but she seemed ok with it. That is if her purr was anything to go by.

I let go of her head and sat down on the ground. My head rested against her head and I couldn't help but feel content. Closing my eyes, I let myself sit with my baby girl in peace. Screw worrying for now, because this is better than anything else right now.

 **~TIME SKIP~**

"-and that was a very idiotic idea Miss Ender. She could've reacted badly just like yesterday. Or you've could've died. Or worse, she could've broken something in the paddock."

Nice priorities you've got there Claire.

She's been chewing my ass out for about an hour now. It's honestly annoying me right now. She's been saying the same thing over and over again. Just in a different way.

"She could've hurt you, Miss Ender. Or even worse, she could've hurt herself by breaking something in the paddock."

See what I mean?

"Look, Ms. Dearing, I get that it was a stupid decision. But honestly, it worked out fine. She seems guilty if what she did and is now trying to repent it seems like. Is that bad?" I asked, trying to get out of this annoying meeting.

She pursed her bright red lips. "We are glad she seems rather calm now. And would seem that she is taking it rather fine in your presence. But that does not me-"

"Oh Claire, leave her alone." My savior! It was Simon Masrani! "She did what her instinct told her to do, and that instinct was right. The asset seems much more happy and content."

The urge to stick my tongue out at Claire is rather high at the moment. But got to be professional. Keep th at slippery organ in the mouth. That's a good girl.

"But Mr. Masrani, the asset could hav-" He cut Claire off.

"Let it go. Everything worked out fine. So leave it be and don't tell anybody about this. Leave it to rest. Ok?" He gave her a pointed look.

She pursed her lips but nodded. "Yes sir. Understood completely."

Ha! Take that!

Simon turned and looked at me. "Now Miss Ender. One thing for you."

No! Take it back!

"Please don't have a repeat of this. I don't want to explain to any government officials why a trainer was cuddling with a T-Rex when she was eaten. Ok?"

I let out a heavy sigh. "Yes sir."

"Good!" He clapped his hands together. "Let's go have lunch. Shall we?"

Claire cleared her throat. "Actually, Mr. Masrani, I have a lunch date already."

This piked both of our interests. "Really, with who?" Simon asked.

"Mr. Grady, sir. Owen Grady." I think my jaw just broke from how low it dropped.

"Excuse me?" I snapped. "Mind repeating that name because I think I heard you say you were going on a date with my boyfriend."

She gave me a small smirk. "I can assure you didn't hear wrong. I am, in fact, going on a lunch date with Owen Grady."

"And why, pray tell, are you going to lunch with him?" I asked in a scary tone.

Her smirk turned more condescending. "He actually asked me out. So I'm not sure why."

"Oh. Hell. No." I basically growled. But suddenly, I felt calm and void of all emotion. "Alrighty then. Have fun. Give him my hello." Her eyes widened at my statement.

"Um- I will." She stumbled over her words.

I gave a curt nod and turned on my heel, walking over to the elevator. Once inside and safely going down, I pulled my phone out and called the one person I could trust right now. Lizzy.

"Wassup Sourwolf?" Was her greeting.

I let out a sigh. "You're still off today, correct?"

"Yeah. Why?" Was her weary response. "You sound funny. Are you ok?"

"No. I'm not. I'm coming over right now and I'll explain it you then. Ok?"

"Yeah. See you in a bit." I hung up and put my phone in my back pocket.

I lifted my head and looked at my reflection in the elevator door. I noticed something rolling down my cheek. Wiping it off with my hand, I noticed it was wet and watery.

It was a tear.

 **~TIME SKIP~**

"Lizzy, give me the baseball bat." I demanded as I attempted to yank the wooden bat from her death grip.

"No. I'm gonna go bash that bitch's head in then I'm moving on to the Raptor boy." She tugged on the bat. "Now let me go commit murder."

Huffing, I managed to pull the bat from her hands. "You aren't murdering anyone." I tossed the bat to the floor. "I'm fine."

She raised an eyebrow at me. "Like hell you are. You came to my door with red, puffy eyes and a frown engraved in your face. You aren't fine."

"Yes I am." I sighed. "I just couldn't accept the shock at the time. It's hard think the man I loved is taking another woman out to lunch." I let out a snort. "What makes it worse is Claire just sat there and basically rubbed it in."

Lizzy basically growled out, "And murder is still not an option."

"It's a back-up option." I joked lightly.

"Good. My swinging skills are still pretty good." She said, making a swinging motion with her arms.

I couldn't help but laugh loudly.

 **~TIME SKIP~**

It was about 8 when I got home-or should I say _Owen's_ place. Maybe he was screwing Claire in _his_ bed. Making her moan _his_ name. Letting her sleep in _his_ arms.

My anger took over as I slammed the door shut and waited for Owen to come out of the bedroom, holding a sheet around his waist. But that never happened. Instead he came out of the kitchen, holding a sauce spoon covered in red sauce.

"Hey babe. You ok? You look pissed." Owen asked, actually sounding worried.

I gave him an overly sweet smile. "Just peachy, babe. Just a stressful day is all."

"Well, it's over. Come on. I'm making dinner. Hope your hungry." He said, motioning me to come to the kitchen.

"How sweet of you. But I don't imagine you're all that hungry since you had such a late lunch with Claire. Hmm?" Call me a bitch, but I have a right to be one.

His back stiffened and he stopped stirring the pan. "Who told you we had lunch?"

I snorted. "So it was a big secret, huh? Just cheating on me with her is ok as long as I don't know, huh? Well, your dumb side hoe told me you two were having lunch. She spilled the beans." Tears rain freely down my face now.

"God damn her." He growled, slamming down the wooden sauce spoon. "Let me guess, she made it sound like we went out on a date and whatnot. Didn't she?" His gaze cut to me, making me step back slightly. "That dumb bitch. I told her to me for lunch so I could discuss Blue's files and charts. I haven't been fucking her, opposed to your belief."

I sniffled. "Really?"

He walked over to me, cornering me into the counter. "I haven't once thought a thought about her that wasn't rude or professional. I haven't once fucked her. Even kissed her. And I don't intend to. Why?" He cupped my chin in a tight hold. "Because I love you and only you."

He kissed me gently, pouring all his emotions into the kiss. I felt the raw love and passion he had. It was mind boggling. And it showed me he loved me.

When we broke apart I rested my head against his chest. "I'm sorry." I whispered out. "I'm sorry I didn't trust you. Or had faith. I'm sorry."

"It's ok." He whispered into my hair. "I'd have reacted the same way. And I'm sorry it came across like that. Ignore that bitch. Ok? Don't listen to her." I nodded into his chest, cuddling closer to him.

I didn't deserve him. He trusted me so much and loved even more, but I can't even have a bit of faith in him. I should never have even been allowed to be with him. He deserves someone better.

Maybe the universe heard me, because today was my last day before I encountered death itself.

 **~END OF CHAPTER~**

 _ **Once again, sorry this took so long. A lot of stressful things have happened of late and I have had no time to update. Super sorry!**_

 _ **You can yell at me in the comments if you want.**_

 _ **And what did you think of Kellee's jealous rage? And what do you think she means that today was her last day? HMM?**_

 _ **REVIEW!**_


	11. Chapter 10

**_Sorry it's been awhile you guys. These past few months have been really tough. A lot issues have come up. So, I'm sorry._**

 ** _But here ya go!_**

 ** _(P.S. Thank you to BGio89 for kicking me into shape by messaging me about the chapter)_**

 _~PREVIOUSLY~_

 _I didn't deserve him. He trusted me so much and loved even more, but I can't even have a bit of faith in him. I should never have even been allowed to be with him. He deserves someone better._

 _Maybe the universe heard me, because today was my last day before I encountered death itself._

 **~JUNE 12th, 2015 - 11:36 A.M.~**

"She just kept barking at me until Simon stepped in for me. God, she pisses me off." I growled out. "And then to make matters worse, for herself, she sits there and makes it sound like she's gonna go have a lunch date with Owen. My boyfriend." I sighed. "I might just chop her up and feed her to you."

Rexy nudged my butt with her head, apparently disagreeing with the statement.

"Yeah, you're probably right." I agreed with her as we walked to the panel that raised the goat for her. "She'd leave a whore-ible taste! Ha! See what I did there?"

Rexy just shook her head and nudged my butt again. Yeah, I know, my pun wasn't the best. But you know what? I LIKED IT! So fuck everyone else's opinions.

"Fine. Whatever. Be that way." I pouted. "Meany tail."

She walked over the panel on the floor and waited as I started to raise the goat. The creature started to bleat in horror as soon as it saw Rexy's predatory gaze and mouth full of pearly whiters.

"M'kay Rexy. I'm gonna go get lunch. Enjoy your snack babes. Love ya and I'll see you in a bit." She just grunted at me as I unlocked the door and walked into the control room. Last thing I heard leaving was the goat screaming out.

 **~TIME SKIP~**

"So I told her to go fuck herself." I laughed, but strangely, Lizzy didn't. She hadn't been laughing all of lunch. She actually hasn't even smiled. Something was up with her. "Ok, Liz, what the hell is wrong with you? You've been acting funky."

She looked up from her coffee. "Huh?"

"What. Is. Wrong?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all." She said with an obviously fake smile.

"Bull shit." I challenged, disbelief coloring my voice.

She sighed. "It's probably nothing and I'm just over thinking it." She rolled her shoulders back. "All of the herbivores, they're all acting... weird." She brought her coffee cup up to her lips.

"Weird? What do you mean weird?" I asked Lizzy.

Said girl sighed, setting down the cup of coffee. "All of the herbivores are just anxious. They are restless. It's like- it's like they're scared."

"Scared?" I asked. "Scared of what?"

"I don't know." She sighed. "I really don't! It's frustrating!"

Before I could say anything, Claire came running into the break room, sighing in relief when she saw... me? "Kellee! Thank God! I need your help."

"With what?" I asked, sceptical about her.

"Look, my nephews are coming to visit me, but I have some stuff to do. A-and my original person said she's gonna be a bit late and I need someone to take care of them for a bit. Please!" She rushed out.

I was silent for a few moments. "How old?"

"Excuse me?"

"Hold old are they?" I asked.

"Um, well, I don't really know..." She trailed off.

Lizzy snorted. "You don't know how old your own nephews are?"

Claire cut her gaze to Lizzy. "I haven't seen them in years." Lame excuse. "Look, will you or will you not?" She asked, her gaze pleading me.

God damn it.

 **~TIME SKIP~**

"Who's she?" The young boy asked. He was like, 9 or 10 maybe. "Aunt Claire?"

She cleared her throat. "This is Kellee Ender. She's gonna show you around the park and whatnot."

"What?" The older one snapped. He was about 16 or 17 years old. "You're joking, right?" Let's add asshole to his list.

"You're not coming with us?" The little one asked.

She shook her head. "I'm sorry. I have an important meeting to attend to. Then I have another engagement at 6. Should be done around 8." She looked down at her phone then back up. "What time do you guys go to bed? Or do you have different times?"

All three of us just stared at her. Didn't she not know how to Aunt? Like, seriously?!

"Anyway." Claire cleared her throat awkwardly. "I'll be with you guys all day tomorrow. I promise. You'll even get a back stage tour." She stood up from her kneeled position. "I'll see you guys later. And don't forget, Kellee, you will be trading outside of the T-Rex with my other worker."

"Great. Another babysitter." The teenage asshole said under his breath.

"Bye guys!" Claire yelled as she walked away.

We stood there awkwardly for a few moments, until the older one spoke up, "So, babysitter, where you gonna drag us?"

Ok. This ended here. Now. "Listen here you little twat." I growled. "If I'm gonna play nice, then you better be nice. Got it? Respect me and I'll do the same. Don't start with me. You'll regret it."

The asshole was shocked but nodded. The little guy just smiled at me. "I like you." He said with a cute smile.

I smiled at him. "Ditto kid." I ruffled his hair while he playfully swatted away my hand. "Ok. Now that that's done and over with, who wants lunch?" I said with a smirk. "I know a great burger joint."

 **~TIME SKIP~**

"That was the best burger I've ever had!" The little boy, now I know as Gray, moaned. "I can't wait to see the rest of the island. I bet it's amazing!" How words echoed in the elevator.

His asshole brother, now known as Zach, just nodded his head silently, not saying a word.

So I agreed with him. "Yup. It's a place alright. I'm just excited for you to see the T-Rex. Now that's an exciting show." I said with a smirk.

"Really?!" Gray said, bouncing up and down, making the elevator rock.

"Woah there energizer bunny!" I said with a smile. "Don't make the elevator drop before we get to see your room."

He stopped jumping but kept smiling.

Finally, we reached their floor with a ' _DING_ ' of the elevator. And I shit you not, the doors weren't open 2 inches before Gray was taking off down the hallway. "Gray! Slow down!" His brother yelled.

I waved him off. "Let him have fun. It ain't every day you have an experience like this. Don't be a dick."

He glared at me but said nothing. He just walked out of the elevator and followed his brother. I just rolled my eyes but followed him anyways. Why did he have to be a dick?

Once we reached and unlocked the door, we all gasped in surprise. The room was huge, and it was gorgeous. It had an amazing view of the park. Jesus! This place is more amazing than my bungalow.

Well, any place is probably better than my bungalow.

"Dude! This place is amazing! Come on! Let's go!" Gray just did a 180.

"We have all day Gray! Slow down!" Zach groaned, flopping on a bed.

I looked at a box on the currently Zach-less bed and opened it. It was filled with passes! Jeez. "Woah. Ok. So your Aunt just loaded you guys with a bunch of backstage tour passes. Dang!"

Gray ran over excitedly. "Really?! Awesome! Let's go! Let's go!" He snatched the pass out of my hand and tugged my hand toward the door. "I wanna get going!"

"Slow your roll there bud. We have all day." I laughed out. "Not only that, these passes let you skip the waiting line. You'll be fine."

"She's right." The asshole on the bed said. "Let's take our time." Gray frowned but sat down on the bed next to the box. He evidently didn't like this idea.

Poor kid.

We sat in the room for about a couple more hours, watching TV on silence until my phone rang. I quickly answered, "Hello?"

"Miss Ender. My other worker is waiting for you now. She'll meet you there."

"Ok."

"And, um, Miss Ender. Can I ask you to do me another favor?"

"Um, yeah?"

 **~TIME SKIP~**

After handing the kids to a very snotty, bitchy chick, I briskly walked into the control room. This was an odd favor, and I found it weird Claire wanted me to show off for her nephews, but whatever.

I unlocked the door and walked out toward the opposite of the clearing of the paddock. I needed to find Rexy. If I had to give these people a show, then I'll give them a damn good one.

Finally, I found her laying down near a shady tree. She was relaxing until she saw me. Her head popped up and her eyes lit up with happiness. Glad she wanted to see me. "Hey girl." I smiled, patting her nose. "Time to put on a show. Wanna chase?"

She immediately stood up, ready to chase me. This was her favorite game afterall. "Ok, five second head start. Starting... now!"

And the game began.

She chased me around the paddock, making the room shake. Her feet made impressively loud sounds, may I add that.

On a side note, the stupid tree hallway may have been up high, but you could hear every single breath a single person ever made. So you can imagine how the whole friggin' paddock shook with everyone's gasps. I guess people weren't used to seeing people in the paddock, let alone people getting chased by a T-Rex in the paddock.

"Good afternoon everyone." I talked breathlessly into a microphone that was attached to my cheek. "I'm Kellee Ender, caretaker of the T-Rex. Who would of thought, right?" I chuckled. "But I don't call her T-Rex. In fact, I actually call her..." I turned to the trees where she stood and called out, "Rexy."

She started to walk towards me so I turned back to the tree hallway. The smirk immediately etched onto my face.

"Well, folks, here comes little ol' Rexy. She's actually a little over a year old. I've raised her since infant hood. And, well, I don't mean to brag or anything, but-" and as if by some dramatic flare, Rexy stopped right behind me, looming over me, "-she's mine."

Her growl reverberated around the paddock and people went crazy. Everyone cheered and took videos or pictures. It was actually insane.

"Now, don't be fooled. She's not a pet. In fact, she's a very primal beast. She'll rip anything to shreds. Anything." I smirked. "But she respects me."

Her head lowered and she nudged my arm, signalling for me to pet her. I slowly pet her nose, listening to her purr. And now the crowd 'awwed' at us. More pictures were taken and people were just commenting on how cute this was.

"Now, why don't we watch something a little more, hmm, gorier?" I said to the crowd, walking backwards to the control switch that belonged to the goat. "Thank you all for watching. This was a special performance by me and Rexy made specifically for two boys up there. Zachary Mitchell and Gray Mitchell."

I saw Gray jumping up and down, waving up at me. I smiled and waved back at him. "Enjoy." I flicked the switch and watched as a new goat came up from the floor. Rexy immediately licked her chops, anxious for another snack.

As I walked out the door, I head the crowd yelling and screaming with joy as the goat screamed in fear. I blew an air kiss at the feasting dinosaur. "Love ya Rexy. See you later." Thankfully my microphone was turned off. I smiled and continued walking.

If only I knew this would be my last time seeing my baby girl.

 **~END OF CHAPTER~**

 **Once again, sorry for the long wait. You can yell at me in the review section. ^-^**


	12. Chapter 11

**_I'm so sorry! I never intended to be this late and I have no excuse. So as an apology, here is a juicy chapter._**

 ** _And by the way, I fixed a huge mistake from the previous chapter. I accidentally said 11:36 P.M. so I put it to A.M._**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

 ** _~PREVIOUSLY~_**

 ** _As I walked out the door, I head the crowd yelling and screaming with joy as the goat screamed in fear. I blew an air kiss at the feasting dinosaur. "Love ya Rexy. See you later." Thankfully my microphone was turned off. I smiled and continued walking._**

 ** _If only I knew this would be my last time seei_** **ng my baby girl.**

 **~JUNE 12th, 2015 - 3:58 P.M.~**

After the whole fiasco with Claire and her nephews, I decided to go visit my scrumptious boyfriend. He, of course, was at the Raptor paddock in his sexy vest and jeans.

Why is he so good looking? This isn't fair to my ovaries!

"So she made you show off for her little nephews?" Owen asked me as we walked along the paddock.

"Yup." I said with a nod of my head.

He scoffed. "I bet she's trying to make up for forgetting their ages."

I couldn't help but chuckle. "Probably." A smirk etched my face. "I'm telling you Owen, she is getting desperate these days."

"This is true." He said with a tilt of his head. "I mean, she did ask you of all people to deal with her nephews."

His hiss met my ears after I punched his shoulder. "Dick! I am actually good with kids."

"Lies." He sang out.

I narrowed my eyes. "What am I lying about?"

He stopped and looked me in the eyes. "No offense babes, you suck with kids. A kid came up to you and asked for you to help take a picture of him with his T- Rex shaped corn dog and you said, and I quote, 'Heck no! That's just weird kid'. He even cried."

My lower lip jutted out as I began to pout. "But it was weird. Who takes pictures with food? You don't picture it, you eat it."

"And that's why I love you." He kissed my forehead. "You are so strange."

"How am I weird for wanting to eat food instead of taking a picture with it?!" I yelled out. He just chuckled and began to walk towards the paddock stairs.

Seriously though. How am I weird for wanting to pig out on my food rather than capture it in pictures that will later haunt me? Pictures that will later remind me that I could of eaten it sooner. Quicker. Enjoyed it more!

Ok, now that I'm thinking this, the more I see Owen's perspective.

Shaking my head, I ran up the stairs to catch up with my boyfriend who was taking frozen rats - blegh - out of a freezer. I'm guessing I was about to witness a raptor training again.

"What's on the menu today?" I questioned, "Cow? Antelope? Bull?"

Owen shot me a grin. "Pig." He slammed his hand on a button that released said animal into the death trap. It was quiet for a few moments before we started to hear a pig squeal. Soon following the sound was the many feet of the raptors.

The little pink creature burst out of the brush and into the clearing, making a beeline for the little doggy-like-door. It was followed my four huge reptiles not two seconds later.

But before the clawed beasts could snatch the poor pig, Owen clicked his clicker - which I think is comical to use to this day. The raptors immediately stopped and looked up at their alpha, letting the little pig run into to his house of metal.

"Ok. Eyes on me." He clicked again. "Blue!" Again with the clicker. "Blue! Watch it." Oh, more clicker. "Charlie, hey! Don't give that shit. Delta. Lock it up." What? What is that supposed to mean?

Well, either way, he got them to settle down somewhat. "Good!" He clicked the the clicker some more. I'm half tempted to throw that thing. Maybe it would teach the girls how to fetch!

I was snapped out of my thoughts when Owen yelled, "And we're moving." He began to walk around the corner of the catwalk and onto another strip of it. He stopped, hands held high as he grasped the girls' attention. Well, somewhat anyway.

Blue snapped at Delta who snapped back, which effectively made Charlie hiss at them. But they immediately stopped their "bickering" and stared at Owen as he began to talk some more. "That's good. That's damn good." His sentence was followed by more clicks.

"Very good. See? Charlie, that's what you get." He threw her some rat, then to Echo followed by Delta. Lastly, he picked up Blue's treat. "Blue." Said raptor's head snapped up. "This one is for you."

After he threw it, she caught it with ease and quickly swallowed the treat. "Hold!" Owen yelled, making them all freeze in anticipation. "Eyes up." All of their heads snapped up together as they watched Owen's hand raise higher. "Go." He dropped his hand and they all took off like race cars.

Barry and I pranced over to him, well, I pranced. Barry just walked like a normal human being. But my prancing got me there faster, so ha! "Nice one babe." I said I kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks. I've been working a long time to them to this stage. Glad you could be here to witness it." He gripped my chin and brought me in for a kiss.

After we parted I couldn't help but give him an impish grin. "You know, it's super hot when you get all alpha like that." I bit my lip, seeing his eyes darken and his smirk increase.

"Maybe I'll just have to go all alpha on you." He growled and brought me in for a more animalistic kiss.

"Mmm. Promises, promises babe. I'll hold you to that." I winked at him and stepped back a bit as Barry came over, smiling like a mad man.

"You've finally done it man!" He gave Owen one of those weird handshakes that men always do. Never understood them myself. But before anything could be said, a voice rang out that annoyed us all more than Claire ever did.

Victor Hoskins.

"Owen!" The fat, pepper bearded man came up to us chuckling. "I began to think I hired the wrong guys but damn! You got them eating out of your palm." Victor just got way to close to me for my liking.

Owen's mood immediately turned bitter as he said, "You came on a good day. It's not usually happy ending." He pushed me behind him as he grasped Victor's hand.

Victor chuckled. "Is that why you're not sending in your reports?"

"We've been busy." Barry snapped out.

"Not to busy to cash your paycheck." Victor did a half-playful lunge at Barry who stood up straight, accepting it as a challenge. I put my hand on his arm, trying to tug him back a bit, but that's when Victor noticed me. "Kellee. How are you doing, my lovely flower?"

"I'm fine, Victor. And I'm not your flower." I bit out.

He made a mock pout. "Aww. Don't be like that. And how many times must I say it. Call me Vic, sweetheart."

Owen, now getting pissed, forced a polite, "What do you need, buddy?"

Victor smirked at Owen, clearly liking irritating my boyfriend. "A field test."

Owen dropped all niceties, rolled his eyes while turning around, and walked away. Victor trailed after her him like a fat, ugly pug. I take that back. Pugs are cute. Victor, well, he's just ugly.

"God, I can't stand that man." I mumbled to my French companion. "He's so disgusting, vile, creepy! Ugh!"

Barry made a deep sound of agreement. "Agreed. He is irritating. I'd gladly feed him to a carnivore."

I nodded along with his statement whilst turning my head to look at Owen. And boy did he looked annoyed. "Owen looks like he is about to kill someone."

Barry smiled. "I'll go help him hide the body." I gave an unladylike snort as he walked off to meet up with Owen and Mr. Egotistical Asshole.

I just leaned my elbows on the railing of the catwalk, peering down at Blue who sat by the brush. She kept pacing around. Almost as if she was waiting for something. And the more I watched her, the more I realized something was off with this whole situation.

First off, she's pacing, that's never a good sign. Secondly, she's alone. She's the beta, so where is her followers. And thirdly, there was squealing coming from the brush again.

Oh shit.

"The pig is loose! Pig loose!" My head snapped to the guy, who couldn't be more than nineteen, run right next to me, lowering a net to catch the pink creature.

But that didn't go according to plan. When do things ever go according to plan?

The kid got a hold of the pig, but at the same time, so did Blue. As she pulled the pig along, the kid followed in the same direction. And that direction is over the railing.

By the way, earlier, I said he was right next to me. I wasn't kidding. He was right next to me. The idiot, in a panicked state, grabbed my arm. And me, having no balance or coordination whatsoever, got dragged with him.

Lucky for me, my foot got caught on the edge of the catwalk, leaving me suspended. Unlucky for the kid, he let go of my hand and fell into the paddock. With all the raptors, who all are coincidentally standing in the same area.

Except one was missing. When I counted them, I only saw Blue, Delta and Echo. So where the hell is Char-

"Holy fuck!" I screamed as I saw a large mouth of teeth snap in front of my face, effectively making my panic worsen. "Oh shit. Oh shit!"

"Kellee!" I heard Owen yell from somewhere below, but I was too distracted by the pearly whiters the narrowly missed from my biting my face off.

Charlie kept lunging at me, narrowly missing every time but getting uncomfortably closer with each attempt. "Pull me up! Someone! Please!" I yelled as I actually had to dodge Charlie from snapping my face off.

I'd never felt more distressed and useless in my life. Was this how I was going to die? Being dangled in front of a velociraptor like a worm on a hook. That is a terrible way to die. It's humiliating!

I screamed loudly as Charlie was about a centimeter from eating my nose. She was going to kill me! Oh my God, I am going to die! Oh please forgive me for any and all crimes that I may or may not have been charged with. They were just accusations! No proof was found!

Charlie bent her legs down, prepared to jump and take my head off. I shut my eyes tight, prepared to feel excruciating pain. But fore some reason, I didn't. Now don't get me wrong, I'm not going to stop whatever is stopping Charlie from going all Red Queen on my ass, but I was curious as to what halted her actions. When I opened my eyes, I saw something that nearly made me scream louder than Charlie attempting murder.

Owen was in the damned paddock.

He was whispering to them, hands raised. I had just saw Charlie shift towards him when I felt two pairs of hands grab my legs and yank me up. I was pulled over the railing and safely onto the catwalk. Thank you Jesus!

Two of the workers dragged me onto the catwalk, laying me on my stomach that was super close to losing it's contents. But I could care less if I threw up. My eyes we locked onto Owen who was slowly inching his way to a clo- WHY THE HELL IS THE GATE CLOSING?!

I was about to yell at them to keep the gate open when Owen ran for the gate. It was about three feet from shutting when he rolled under it, nearly chopping his head off. The gate shut and in the nick of time. The girls all slammed into gate, screeching in fury.

But Owen was safe.

Sighing, I laid my head down on shaky arms, trying to keep my panic attack down. I was honestly close to bawling my eyes and probably just as close as to throwing up. Dear God, I've been way too close to death lately.

I need a fucking vacation.

"Kellee!" Owen's panicked voice met my ears. I didn't even have a second to lift up my head when he yanked me up and into his arms, smothering me into his chest. "For the love of all God, stop scaring me like that."

I let out a strangled laugh, or maybe it was a cry. I can't tell right now. "Because I really tried to throw myself over the railing."

He held me a bit tighter before loosening his grip slightly, allowing me to pull back and make eye contact with him. His eyes widened when he looked at my face. What? Did I look that bad?

"You're bleeding." I frowned, my hand raising to touch my temple. I winced when I felt how tender my skin was and when I pulled my hand back, my fingers were covered in blood. Well, shit.

"Great." I mumbled. "Another damn scar I needed."

Owen pulled me close to him again. "It's ok. It's ok. You're gonna be ok."

I wish I was.

 **~TIME SKIP~**

"And there you go Miss Ender. All patched up." The paramedic said with a smile. He just finished stitching up my forehead and this fucker is smiling at me. Really?! "With the amount of times I've had to do this, you should really have my phone number memorized." He gave me a wink.

And he gets worse.

Thankfully, my hunk of boyfriend is with me. "She doesn't need to memorize it with me around." He gave him a harsh glare that made the guy shrink away. Thank God. "Have a nice day."

Owen grabbed my hand gently and pulled me away the creep of a paramedic. I swear, the people who work here are unprofessional beyond belief. That does include me and Owen.

"I hate people." I muttered tiredly.

Owen snorted. "You've told me that before babes."

We walked to my motorcycle, Owen taking the driving job. I honestly had no energy to argue with him driving my baby. My head hurt and I wanted to sleep. A nice warm bed, comfy sheets, fluffy pillow.

Oh that sounds nice.

 **~TIME SKIP~**

That did sound nice. Like, perfect. But no. Of course it didn't get to happen. Owen wanted to work on his motorcycle but wanted to keep an eye on me. I wanted to sleep. So we compromised.

I laid outside in the warm air on the hammock attached to two posts. He sat on a bucket in the dirt, working on his motorcycle in a dirty white t-shirt that fit him perfectly. Yum.

Screw him being so sexy. I can't sleep when he looks so sexy.

"Owen." I let out in a whiney voice. He immediately stopped what he was doing and looked up at me, worry clouding his face. "Stop looking so sexy. It's hard for me to sleep when you look so damn sexy."

The worried look melted off his face and was replaced by a cocky look. "Oh am I distracting you?" He got up a and walked up the steps of the bungalow. "What's distracting you?" He turned and walked towards me. "Is it my muscles?" He leaned over me, his hands framing me. "Or my inexplicable good looks?" His face leaned into mine, lips brushing mine. "Or is it . .me?" His words were more pronounced, lips brushing mine with every word. I couldn't hold myself back any longer.

I clung to him, lips moulding with his. Passion built, hands touched everywhere, things were getting nice and hot. And then it was ruined. By whom?

Claire Dearing.

This bitch. "Mr. Grady? Miss Ender? Is that you?"

Owen pulled away from me, a slight frown settled on his face. "How can we help you, Ms. Dearing?"

She had the decency to look a bit uncomfortable. But her next sentence made me question if her discomfort was from us or what she was about to say.

"I need your help."

 **~END OF CHAPTER~**

 _ **There ya go. REVIEW!**_


End file.
